A Love for Magic
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Arabella is your average young adult who was saved by Arthur and Merlin. They both take her in and she goes with them on every mission, but she soon starts to fall in love with the young warlock. As wicked times are upon them, they will go through trails of pain, love, betryal, and friendship. Merin&OC.
1. Arabella

**A/N:** I started watching this about a week ago and it's addicting to say the least, so I decided to write a fan fiction for the hell of it. Sorry for the horrible summary, you can only do so much with the little room you get.

**Summary:** Arabella is your average young adult who lives in a small village just outside of the Camelot. One day, a rebel army had set out and attacked the village, taking her and the other villagers, but with the help of Arthur and Merlin, she was rescued from a slave trade. She helps them on many missions with her magic that she inherited from her parents and starts to fall for Merlin, but wicked times are upon them and they have to stay on their toes if they want to survive.

* * *

The small village of Cleves just sat from half a day's ride from Camelot, which settled the villager's minds, as they know they are always welcomed and if something were to happen, they had helped from the King of Camelot, Uther.

The people in the village often kept to themselves, as Uther had banished magic from the entire Kingdome, but yet, there was some people left who knew magic and used in secret, as if they were caught using such a thing, it was punishable by death, as the King hates magic and he almost wiped out everyone who has used magic.

In a small hut that sits in the middle of the village, lived a young lady named Arabella. She was a witch and used her magic in secret, as did her mother, who was the healer of the village. They made enough living by healing and growing food to make it just fine, the taxes that has been imposed in recent times has made it hard on people to live, even with the little they have.

"Arabella, will you hand me them healing herbs there, I need to make a batch of medicine for the black smith, he's caught an illness lately and I fear that his health is not making the recovery like I thought he would."

Arabella gave a slight nod, as she helped her mother prepared the medicine. Healing was one of the very few things she was good at and always loved helping her mother make potions.

"Mother, do please be careful when head out this evening. I can feel a storm rolling in from over the mountains and you're the last person in this village to get sick." Arabella said, as she scowled at her mother, who merely rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"You need not to worry about me, in all the twenty years I have taking care of you, I still worry about you and you getting caught using magic."

Arabella merely sighed at her mother, picking up a torch that was up against the door. Her eyes had that gold color come across as them, as she quietly whispers, "Bryne." With that the torch lit up in flames, as her mother placed the potion in her bag, she took the troch from Arabella and smiled.

"Now, don't wait on me, and don't forget to blow out the candle before you go to sleep. We don't need the hut catching on fire, now do we?" Her mother laughed a little, as she left for the night to run her errands.

Arabella watched as her mother disappeared around the corner and sighed a little. She was more worried about her getting caught using magic when healing her patients, rather than herself getting caught. There was something in the air that night, not only was there to be a storm to move in, but it felt like there was a wave of evil that was about to come through.

"_Something just doesn't seem right…"_ Arabella thought as she started to clean the hut a little. She was very gifted with her magic, as it takes many years for such a person to learn magic by chanting spells, but since she was a little girl, she could use magic with her mind, as simple spells she is able to do. She looked over at a bucket full of water and it started to boil up to high temperatures, as she started to clean the floors.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream that came across the entire villages and everything started to catch on fire.

Arabella ran out of her hut, she was astonished about what was going on and who could have done such a thing. People were running all about, in fear of being killed by the rebels who were running about on foot and horses, cutting down anyone they saw in their sights. Women and children coward in fear, as they watched the village starting to burn and their husbands and fathers being killed.

"Mother, where are you?!" Arabella yelled, as she started to run around, drastically looking for her mother, who had only left hours prior. She noticed one of the rebels dragging a woman and her child off to one of the caged wagons they had brought. She looked over at a spear lying on the ground and had sent it flying over into the rebel's chest.

The wind started to blow very hard, the thunder was as loud as a dragon's roar and the lighting was a bright as the sun, as it struck across the sky. Rain started to pour down on everyone; she knew she couldn't find her mother among the chaos that had been unfolded. As she ran through the village, she felt someone grab her by the hair and she nearly fell to the ground. One of the rebels had grabbed her and pushed roughly against the wall, as he stared down at her.

"You would fetch nicely in the slave market, my master would be please with you." He said, as he kept a firm gripped against her, as he signaled his master over with a loud whistle.

Arabella knew she could easily get out of this, but she didn't dare risk getting caught, as the rebel was really close in watching her. She knew the second she cast a spell that he would notice it and she would be dead in an instance. She glared at his master, as he rode up on his horse, looking down at her with an evil smile.

"Ah yes, she would be excellent one to sale for our bidders. It's sad, there are only a few in this sad village who are truly beautiful and milady, you are beautiful. You will fetch me a good amount of gold."

She growled at him and spit on him, "I would rather die on the steak than be sold to someone." She yelled, as she was being dragged off to one of the caged wagons, where sat several other girls about her age, who were bounded by their hands and gagged. She roughly had her hands cuffed behind her back and was thrown in the wagon.

He watched her, as the wagon slowly pulled away, he knew something was different about that girl, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned around to the village, letting out a loud tone, "Let this be a warning against King Uther that Tybalt will strike again and next time, it will be against the people of Camelot, who I will target and kill." With that, he rode off behind his men into the darkness, as the village burned down and the wounded were slowly dying.

She looked at each girl was in the back with her, each one of them had that horrified look on their face. She laid her head back against the rails, which wasn't the most comfortable thing to lean against, as every time the wheel hit a rock or hole, she bash her head against the rails, which caused a small gash on the side of her head.

Arabella needed to get out and right away. She needed to find her mother more than anything, she just hope wherever she's going, her mother would be there as well.

* * *

The bells across Camelot started to ring, letting everyone know that there was trouble across the land.

The royal council was all together, as a single man stood before the King, who had Arthur by his side, listening to every word that the man spoke.

"My lord, the village of Cleves was attacked late last night by a group of rebels. They had burned down the village and have taken the women and children away. The leader said that you and the people of Camelot would be next, sire."

"Who could have done such a terrible thing and defy me?!" Uther yelled, as he slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his throne, which made the man and Arthur both jump a little.

"He said that his name was Tybalt…"

"Where did this "Tybalt" take the women and children?"

"I don't know sire, but rumors has it that in the forest, he holds a slave trade, selling some of the most beautiful women he can fine."

Uther took in his words, as he eyed Morgana, who looked on with a sad expression in her face. He would strike down the first person to ever hurt her, and he knew Arthur would do the same for her. These "slave trades" sickened him to the core and knew they had to be stopped.

"Father…I shall go and search the forest for these rebels, this can not go on any further." Arthur explained to his father, as he stepped forward.

"Yes, go and find out who this "Tybalt" is and make sure you bring him back alive. I want to make example of him, as he is wanted for abduction and murder, which he is to be sentenced by death." Uther told him, as he waved Arthur off to go on his mission.

Arthur nodded and turned to leave the room, as he started to walk out of the room, he shouted over his shoulders. "Merlin, go fetch the horses and get them ready for us."

All Merlin did was roll his eyes, as Gaius gently pushed him along with a smirk on his face. He knew whenever Arthur called him like that, that it bugged him just a tad bit.

He was already outside, getting his and Arthur's horse ready for the journey into the forest. He had gathered everything he needed, but in reality, all he really needed was his magic, I mean, he could do basically everything. He just had to be careful, which he has been in the past two years of being in Camelot, he hasn't been caught yet thankfully.

"Do we really know where we are going?" Merlin asked, as he climbed on his horse, watching the young prince climb on top of his.

"Yes Merlin, we are going into the forest…did you forget already?" He asked, as he started to ride down toward the forest.

"No Sire…not at all." Merlin sighed, as he followed him toward the forest.

"Well good, I was afraid you were becoming a mindless fool…oh wait, you already are one." Arthur snickered a little, as they came across the forest and started down the heel.

All the young warlock could do was just sigh, he knew he had to keep alert for rebels and bandits, as they love to roam around in the forest, waiting on people to just walk by at any second and steal everything from them.

"Don't you think, we should have brought some extra help?"

"Merlin, I can take down a few bandits with no issue…just make sure you don't go in the way."

"Whatever you say my lord."

As they rode along the small trail for several hours, they saw from a distance, that it looked to be a small group of people and some wagons that were around.

"I think we may have found the group of people we were looking for." Merlin said to the young prince.

"I'm not blind you know…"

"I forget my lord, you're just a prat."

Merlin just grinned at him, knowing he had won that little verbal war they had entered. They jumped off their horses and slowly crept down the hill, settling themselves behind a rather large tree and boulder, which gave them a good view of what was taking place before their eyes and hearing the chatter that was going on with the group of men.

"Such a shame that Tybalt is not here for this trade. He must be busy dealing with the other prisoners he's caught." One of the men, who looked to be a knight, said to a man who was taking his payment from him.

"He is busy with other matters; my master gives his regards on not being here for this day. He's too busy planning for his triumph over Camelot, as it will be a glorious day for all of us." He shouted with confidence in such a powerful voice, which sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

"Ah yes, what a glorious day that shall be for all of us, to finally see King Uther killed and the kingdom of Camelot to fall."

The man nodded, as he stepped away from everyone and pulled one of the girls to her feet, selling her off to the highest bidder. Arthur noticed that the group had a mixture of knights, commoners, and lords. He knew fighting against them would be a tough one, which he secretly wishes he had brought some of his knights, but he wasn't about to let Merlin know that and tell him that he told him so.

Merlin watched as one by one the girls were being auctioned off for a high amount of gold, but it was the last girl that they had brought out that caught his full attention. He blushed at the sight of her; it felt like someone had punched him in the chest, he was near out of breath when he had seen her. She had long dark curly hair; her face looked like that of an angel, her eyes were as blue as the lake. She wore a simple dark blue dress and laced up boots.

"She's beautiful…" Merlin whispered.

"Alright, this last one is a real beauty and she's also a fighter. How about we start at a one-hundred gold?"

"One-hundred!"

"One-hundred and fifty!"

"Two-hundred gold!"

As the bids kept getting higher and higher, the anger in Arabella eyes rose. She had watched as the girls who were previously auctioned off were taken away and she wasn't about to let that happen to her. She noticed the fire out of the corner of her eye and a smile crept across her face. Once the bids came to a stop and everyone was quite, she silently whispered, "Ontende lig Ontende lig."

The calm fire had burst into big flames, scattering everyone, as they wondered what had made the fire just explode all of a sudden, but only Merlin saw what truly happened.

"_She knows magic…"_

"Merlin, now that they got distracted, let's get out there!" Arthur yelled, as he jumped out from where he was hiding and started attacking the group, which only startled him out of his thoughts followed behind his lord.

"Kill the intruders!"

Arthur fought off the knights, as they were the first to respond to the attack. Merlin noticed one of them was about to strike him from behind and he made the tree branch above him fall and crush him.

One by one he struck down the knights, it was apparent that the lords had fled from the battle, in which all were left was the few rebels that had destroyed the village, which they were not happy with the ambush that they had on them.

Arabella was watching the battle unfold, when she noticed Merlin had ran up behind her, whispering. "Unspanne thas maegth!" Which the handcuffs that she had been placed in fell off, in which she ripped the cloth that was in her mouth. She was thankful for his helped, but was surprised that he actually used magic like she did.

"Arthur! Behind you!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur dodged the blow and cut down one of the rebels, in which he gave a nod over to Merlin for telling him.

"Merlin, go and get the girl out of her! I shall meet up with you soon enough."

"What about the rest of the rebels?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant. "Merlin…I was born to kill, I think I can take down three more by myself just fine. It's not like you helped me out with them anyway."

"More than you know my lord" he whispered.

That was enough for him; he grabbed Arabella's hand and started to run off toward the small area where they had left the horses. It was becoming nightfall and they needed to start a fire soon enough, at least that way Arthur can find them.

* * *

After having finding the place where they had left the horses, Merlin had started the fire for the night and was working on making a meal for the three. Arthur had yet returned, which worried him a little, but he knew that prince was a stubborn mule, he's probably just on his way back to them now…hopefully.

"Thank you for saving me today." Arabella said with a warm, gentle smile.

Merlin quickly looked up at her and blushed a little, she had gave him that smile and he just melted a little, "Oh, it wasn't me who saved you really…it was all Arthur, I just helped him." He said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

She went over, sitting next to him on the log that he sitting on, his blush becoming a tad bit deeper, in which she just giggled a little. "Well, he may have fought off the rebels, but it was you who came and got me, getting those cuffs off my wrist and escaping with me. So, the thank you goes to you."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Well you're welcome, it's just…I couldn't let someone like me be treated such a way."

"You have a good eye, no one has seen me use magic and I can tell you, you do the same as well."

Merlin nodded a little with a smile and stuck his hand out to her, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Merlin."

"Arabella." She said with a smile and she gently shook his hand. There was something about that man; every time he smiled…her stomach would get a knot, which was something she never had before. It could be the mere fact that she found cute or the fact he did magic as well, besides her father she has never met another male who knew magic.

Hearing something rustle in the woods, Merlin jumped to his feet, standing between what was coming and Arabella. He was about to cast a spell, when he heard a familiar voice. "Merlin! When we get back to the castle, my armor needs to be repaired, my boots need to be washed, and my sword needs to be sharpened!"

All the poor warlock could do was smile; even though he had a lot to do tomorrow now, he was just glad that Arthur was safe. It was his destiny to protect the prince until he was King of Camelot and the use of magic would finally be accepted across the land.

"I'm glad you're back Arthur."

Arthur just rolled his eyes a little, looking down at him. "What, you didn't think I was going to make it back?"

"Well…no, it's just you against three, I mean who would have been there to tell you one of them was coming up from behind? " Merlin asked sarcastically.

Arthur was about to make a remark, but the two of them were caught off guard by the sound of giggling, in which they both looked down at Arabella. "You both fight more like siblings than you do Master and servant."

"Ah, well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Prince Arthur."

"Arabella, my lord. I thank you for coming to my rescue; I am forever in your debt."

Arthur settled himself down on the log across from her and Merlin and began to eat some of the food that Merlin had fixed. "I was just doing my duty, but tell me something…I thought that they had taken all the woman and children and I noticed that there were only a few men there and only six women."

Her eyes fell on the fire, replaying everything that has happened in the last day in the back of her head, which she sighed and told him what happened. "My lord, you are right, there were a lot more rebels, but the man you killed today, the one who was doing the slave trade…it was his Master who wreaked my village with havoc. I have no idea where they have taken the others, I heard one of them say they were heading back to some village that was on the other side of forest."

"Well, tomorrow we will return to Camelot and I'll have my knight's scout through the area to see if we can find them. Their leader must pay for crimes he had committed, as his punishment is by death."

She nodded a little, all she could think about was her mother and praying to the gods that she was alive and alright. She didn't realize it, but a small tear had escaped from her eyes, burning against her warm cheeks. She noticed someone had handed her a handkerchief, which Merlin gave her a smile. "Don't worry, we'll find the man who did this and rescue everyone."

"I thank the both of you; I'll forever be in your debt. I just worry about my mother; I couldn't find her before I was taken. I just hope she's alive." She slowly said, as she wiped her tears away.

"No worries, we will help you and while we hunt for these rebels, in the meantime I welcome you to stay in the castle, as my guest." Arthur said, as he laid out a blanket to lie on and go to sleep. "Oh and Merlin, make sure you stay up, so that way if we are ambushed, you can alert me."

Merlin just sighed and with a grin, he casted a spell causing the prince completely pass out until morning.

"He seems to be an arrogant jerk if you ask me."

All he could do was snort a little; it was true he was arrogant at times, but he's done better over time. "He can be at times, but in the past two years I've been with him, he's became a little nicer…somewhat."

Arabella yawned a little, as she lay down in front of the fire. It felt warmed to her, as the air was becoming chilly. She noticed that he had taken off his jacket and laid it across her, giving herself some more warmth and he sat down next to where she was laying.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep Arabella, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. Don't worry; I'll look after us while you both sleep." He said with a smile.

She blushed again slightly and smiled up at him, that same knot was developing in her stomach again and it was actually annoying her. She gave him a little nod, as she slowly closed her eyes. "Thank you again for saving me Merlin." Was all she muttered out as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep. All he did was smile down at her, as he adjusted his jacket around her shoulders, lying against the log; he looked into the fire than up to the night sky.

"This is going to be one long night indeed…"

* * *

**A/N:** I really hoped y'all enjoyed this, my first ever story that I have ever made. I'm proud of myself really for once on this; I actually will stick to this story.

**Next Chapter:** Word got to Tybalt that Prince Arthur had killed his men and learned that he is coming for him to rescue the villagers. He made a deal with King Odin, who hates Arthur for killing his son that he holds the villagers and if they cross his land, it will mean war on Camelot that Odin gets to kill Arthur. Also, Merlin has become much found of Arabella, as she helps with him with a lot of stuff. As the jousting tournament was to set off in a few days, they learn that someone may be in Camelot to kill Arthur.


	2. The Assassin

**A/N:** I really hoped y'all enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I know that these chapters are sort of long and don't exactly follow the storyline, but it's my story and whatever happens…happens. This one will be better, as I'm finally off break and have the next two days to write away. Hooray!

* * *

The sun was already starting to rise through the trees, as Arabella had set out to find food for the morning, as she figured the men would be hungry and the horses may like something to eat as well, since it was half a day's ride back to Camelot and they didn't have anything to eat last night.

She found a tree full of apples, but they were way too high for her to reach. She pulled the front of her dress, as she looked up at the branches full of apples and cast a spell to shake the tree, catching several apples with her dress. She went over to a small bush, finding grapes, which she started to pick. She figured they would be good to have for during the ride back, since stopping and finding something eat could prove to be dangerous.

She made her way back to the camp site, still spotting both Merlin and Arthur both asleep still. Arabella couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, as they helped rescue her from being a slave and took her in. She truly was forever in their debt, she just hope that they can help find her mother. Sighing a little, she went over to the horses, feeding them eat an apple, as she gently stroke their mane.

Merlin stirred a little from his sleep, as he heard the horses make a sound. He woke up to his jacket lying on him for warmth, as he slept up right against the log all night, which caused him to be stiff. At first he wondered where Arabella was, as he remembered that she fell asleep next him last night. He looked up at the horses, as they made another noise and he couldn't help but smile a little at what he saw. She was truly a beautiful woman and the great thing about her was that she understood him.

He stood up, stretching a little, as he slowly walked over to her. "How did you sleep last night, Arabella?"

"I slept better than I did the night before, thank you for asking." She said with a small smile, continuing to feed the horse another apple, who seemed more than happy to accept another one. "It seems like I'm spoiling the horses with apples, I do hope that is alright?"

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine, they seem to enjoy it. May I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything you want."

"When…did you first learn how to use magic?" Merlin asked quietly, still noticing that Arthur was still asleep, as he was snoring and mumbling in his sleep, like he always does.

"Well…I was just born with it, I mean, ever since before I could talk, I have been able to move things with my mind…I know that's strange to say and must be totally out of the norms for a witch to do." She explained a little, but continued on, "Other witches thought I was cursed, as it has taken those years to learn spells, where it only took me a matter of days to learn them. Like I said, I know that's strange."

"No...actually that makes me feel a lot better. I've been the same way since birth as well, watch this." With that, he looked over at the fire and the bucket of water next it, without saying a word, the bucket poured water over the fire, putting it out.

Arabella eyes lit up the second she saw him do that and just smiled at him. For the first time, she's met someone who has understood her magic, as they were both the same. "You…really understand me then. You're the first person I've ever met, to actually know what I've gone through and…"

"Too feel like you're all alone in the world, as other warlocks and witches don't have this kind of magic, which makes you feel like an outcast to your own kind."

"Exactly."

The two just stood there and watched one another; both of them develop a warm sensation in their cheeks, but all that was short lived when they noticed Arthur was standing there, watching them.

"I hate to interrupt this bonding time going on here, but we need to get back to Camelot now, so we can report to the king." Arthur said, as he turned away from the two, shaking his head slightly.

Arabella couldn't help but giggle a little, as she looked at him with a relieved look, as he didn't hear the entire conversation. Merlin gave her a small nod of relief, he was truly grateful that his lord did not hear what they had said, as he knows it's not time just yet to tell him that he knows magic.

As Arthur got himself ready, Arabella had helped Merlin with getting the horses ready to head back to Camelot. They knew they would arrive in Camelot before the sun was to set.

Arthur had climbed on his horse, looking down at her, he had handed his hand out to Arabella, as if he was offering her a ride. "Here, you may ride back with me or you can have Merlin's horse, he can walk just fine back."

Merlin just rolled his eyes at the young prince, but was slightly startled when he saw her climb on the back of his horse. She gently wrapped her arms around him, so that way she had something to keep her from falling. All the poor warlock could do was blush.

"If my lord doesn't mind, I'll just ride back with Merlin." Arabella stated, as she flash the prince a smile, which confused him a little, meaning he basically just got turned down by a peasant. He just sat there, a tad bit lost, as he watched Merlin just start off without him, giving him a grin, as a sign for victory.

"No…I don't mind at all." He finally said as he got out of his daze, commanding the horse to start heading off in the direction where Merlin had gone, finally catching up to his servant and the young lady. He noticed that Arthur was now ahead of us and he glanced black at me a little, as he noticed she was staring off into the distance, which she was brought out of when he nudged her a little.

"When we get into Camelot, make sure you're careful with using magic around the people. If someone spots you using magic, they won't hesitate on going to the King, telling him what they saw, as he'll reward them with gold and you'll get the death sentence." He whispered.

Arabella gave him an understand nod, in which he returned that smile of his. He's always so cute when he smiles like that, and yet again, she developed that knot in her stomach, which she felt that warm feeling in her stomach, starting to travel up her body, finally ending in her cheeks. She just couldn't help but return to the smile back at him, making him blush a little as well.

It wasn't before long that they came upon a hill, that you were able to see Camelot from. Her eyes widen in amazement, as she has never seen such a place before, she grew up in a small village, she has heard tales of Camelot before, but this will be the first time ever in her life that she has laid eyes upon it.

"Surprised to see how big it really is, huh?" Merlin chuckled, as they started to head down the hill toward Camelot.

"This is the first time being here for me, it's so...big." Arabella said in amazement.

"Once we get back and settled in, I'll show you around a little. So that way if you want to adventure out one day, you won't get lost."

She was about to respond to him, but got cut off by Arthur, "Before you go running off, we need to report to my father, than you need to repair my armor, make sure my boots are cleaned, my sword is sharpened, and after dinner that my bath water is warmed."

Merlin sighed a little, some days he just thinks that being awarded being his manservant for saving his life, was more a punishment than a reward.

The sun was finally started to set, when they had reached Camelot. Arthur had Morgana's servant Gwen help with assisting Arabella with getting a warm bath, a change in dresses, and fixing her hair. This was all different for her, as she has never had someone waited on her before and truthfully, she didn't feel like she needed to be waited on.

There was a brief meeting going on before supper was to be served. The council, King Uther, Morgana, and Gaius was all there to listen at what Arthur had reported back on what he found, while Merlin stayed in the back with Gaius.

"My lord, we had hoped that when we found the slave trade going on, that we would find the other villagers, but we have learned that Tybalt had taken them to another village that is beyond the forest and our borders." Arthur explained to his father, who tapped his finger on the armrest of his thrown.

"Did you find any of the women at this so call "slave trade" going on in the forest?"

"Yes father, but by the time we were able to attack, they were all gone but one that we managed to save."

"Where is she now?"

"I have invited her to be my guest, my lord. She is currently with Morgana's servant."

Uther didn't like the fact that he had a peasant staying in his castle, especially one that is from a remote village. He slammed his fist down and stood up, looking down at his son, "I don't mind taking in refuges, but it's not your call if they stay in the castle and I won't allow a mear peasant sleeping where we sleep!"

"Father, where else does she have to go! She has no gold, nor knows anyone in Camelot besides me and my servant."

Merlin looked over at Gaius and whispered, "She can't just stay anywhere Gaius, can she stay with us? We have a spare room that she could use."

"Merlin, we can't just take in everyone that you and Arthur both rescue. She can't know that you know magic. I can't allow us to be put in danger." Gaius told him with a hushed tone, he knew they both be killed if they were caught.

"That's where you're wrong Gaius, she knows magic as well…she's just like me."

Gaius looked at his ward in shock, and not a second later, he took a step forward toward the king and his son. "My lord, may I make a suggestion?"

King Uther always valued his opinion and gave him a nod, in which Gaius continued with what he was about to suggest. "My lord, I have a spare room that I can offer to the young lady, in return for staying, she could help me out."

After a few minutes of thinking it over, he gave a nod in approval to Gaius and left the chambers. After he had walked out, Gaius had dragged Merlin back to where they lived, after closing the door; he gave him a look of confusion as he sat down. "What do you mean that she's just like you?"

Merlin sat across the table from him with a smile creeping across his face, "She can do magic without chanting a spell, from birth as well she could do magic before she could talk." Merlin said, as he jumped up from the table, he still had a smile on his face and continued talking, "Gaius, she understands me and she knows what it's like to be special, but not being able to tell anyone about your secret."

"Oh dear, I guess it's about time that I have this talk with you then, I just couldn't believe it would be this soon. Alright Merlin, come sit down." Gaius instructed, as he waved for the young warlock to come sit back down.

Once he had sat back down, Gaius continued with what he was going to say, "You see, when witches and warlocks are born, there are always another one born to match the other." He stopped talking when he noticed he was slightly confusing Merlin, sighing a little, he decided to be blunt. "In a sense, every witch and warlock has that one person they are meant to be with."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that smile on his face just got bigger. "Are you saying…that Arabella might be that one person who I am meant to be with?"

"Well, yes that may be the case. I'm certainly interested in meeting the young lady."

"Oh, you won't be disappointed Gaius."

* * *

The tide was coming in, hitting the castle walls as the Moon took its place over the night sky. A huge castle stood on the shore of Albion, which in the past day there was a lot of activity going on since King Odin gave way for a rebel to bring a huge amount of prisoners.

King Odin sat on his throne, as he watched the lone figure stare out at the ocean with an instance look on his face. He had received word that his bandits and his faithful right hand man had been killed by Prince Arthur.

"Tybalt…I granted you access to my kingdom, let you keep the women and children you brought as prisoners in my dungeon, and gave you my alliance. Now what do I get in return?" King Odin asked.

Tybalt had a smirk come across his face, as he looked out at the King. "All if fare I guess, I had sent a message to King Uther, and now I find out that his son killed my men."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I know he killed your son, and I know he will be willing to go find where the villagers were taken and fight to get them back. You get the honor of killing Arthur."

"You're too late on that one, there is a jousting tournament in three days and I already hired an assassin to be there by tomorrow to gather information and kill him in the tournament."

"What if your assassin fails?"

King Odin gave him a stern look, as he watched Tybalt slowly pull out a dagger and play with it a little, "Get to your point before I kill you."

"If he fails, Arthur will come and look for the villagers. If he steps a foot into your kingdom, it's a sign of war against Camelot. He will come for them and I'll let you have the honor of killing the Crown Prince of Camelot." Tybalt said with a grin on his face, he was trying to work this to his advantage.

There was silence for a while, as King Odin went over the information that Tybalt had given him. There was a chance that his assassin would fail, but he liked the idea of an all-out war against Camelot. Sure the knights were one to be frightened of, but his army out number them by three to one. He also had the men that Tybalt had and he knew he would join the fight.

"Fair enough then, I shall go along with your plan. If this does not go through, I will not hesitate to have your head."

Tybalt bowed to him, keeping that same smirk across his face. "Of course, I understand that perfectly. I shall send one of my men at once to see how your assassin does and to make sure they get word that the women and children are here."

King Odin nodded and waved a hand to him, "You can leave now, your presence is not needed anymore."

All he did was nod and left the chambers, he knew his plan was coming into play and he secretly hoped that the assassin did fail, so that way Camelot does go to war and he can watch King Uther fall and Prince Arthur killed.

* * *

Merlin knew that Kilgharrah would know more about the story of how every witch and warlock had someone that they were meant to be with. Entering the cave, he enter the area where the Great Dragon was imprisoned, he flew down to the rock that he lays on when Merlin comes and visits him.

"What is it this time young warlock?"

Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah, "I was wondering…was it true that every witch and warlock has someone that they are meant to be with?"

The Great Dragon laughed a little, but looked back down at him in seriousness. "Yes, in a sense everyone is meant to be with someone and they always know who it is once they meet them. You met her, haven't you?"

Merlin smiled big, as he jumped a little with extreme happiness. "Oh Kilgharrah, she's just like me, we both knew how to use magic before we could talk, and she knows how I feel."

"Ah, I was wondering why I felt the presence of strong magic. A young witch who matches your magic? Do be careful young warlock."

"What do you mean?" He asked, as that smile he had slowly slipped from his face.

"Not of her, but of what could become of both of you. I never realized she would have such strong magic, as she plays a part in your destiny that you share with Arthur. She will help protect Arthur, be willing to die for the both you, and she faces a great threat with you." The Great Dragon explained.

Merlin was a little confused at what he was implying and truly, he hated riddles. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Kilgharrah slowly stood up, but before he flew off like usual, he gave him his last riddle that he knew he would finally figure out sooner or later, "Two great threats can create a single greater threat."

The last riddle he was given was the only thing he could think of, while he walked back to the castle.

"_Two great threats can create a single greater threat."_

He truly hated riddles, as he has no idea half the time what they really mean until it's about to happen. He was about to walk through the door, but he stopped when he heard the sound of two voices talking to one another. He slowly opened the door, only to find Gaius and Arabella both sitting at the table talking about potions and medicines.

They both noticed him peeking through the door and Gaius waved him in, he was laughing a little. "Merlin, you didn't tell me she was so skilled at healing and she has such a great knowledge of potions for someone of such a young age."

Arabella just gave him that sweet smile and nodded, "Well my mother taught me everything I know; she was the care taker in our village." After that, her smile slipped into a frown. She was worried about her mother and the other villagers.

"Uther is going to send some Knights to search the forest over the next several days and visit some of the villages around the area to see if they know anything. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to stay here with me and Merlin." Gaius said, as he tried to reassure her.

"I thank both of you for letting me stay in your home. Gaius, if you don't mind, may I help you with some of the potions? I really would love to learn more than there is under someone as skillful as you." Arabella asked with a sweet smile.

"That sounds wonderful; it would be nice to have someone to help me and would like to learn, as Merlin here doesn't seem to want to learn much about healing." He said jokingly, as he nudged him a little. Merlin just rolled his eyes playfully at him, "Well, it's time for me to go bed, why don't you show her where your room is, as you'll be sleeping on the guest bed."

Merlin nodded as he showed her the way to upstairs, he opened the door to his room and laugh a little, "Let me clean up a little bit and put fresh sheets on."

"You don't have to do that Merlin, I didn't mean to be a bother and make you have to have to sleep on the guest bed." She said with a slight frown, she truly hated to be a burden on others.

"You are not a burden; I am glad that you are staying here with us." Merlin told her, as he moved all of Arthur stuff that he had been working on, which he was glad that he had finished earlier.

Arabella smiled a little at him and she didn't want him to do all the work, she went to help change the bedding, but the moment she touched the bed, his hand touched hers, as he was going to do the same thing. Both of their cheeks were red with warmth, as they stared at one another, not letting her hand go, he gulped a little. He wasn't sure what to do or really what to say to her.

"Merlin…" she had whispered gently, her heart pounded with such force, her breaths were ever so light, but deep, and she felt that knot in her stomach. Certainly, she had never felt this way before and didn't know what all of this meant. The only thing she did was lit the candle next to them that sat next to the bed, which lit up both of their eyes.

For a human, they would have just blush a little and then gone on with their business, but it's different for a person with magic. They both could tell what the other feelings were and they were reading one another, as they both felt the same way, but they didn't have any words to describe what they felt. She wanted to close the gap between them and she did just that, not giving it a second thought.

She had gently pressed her lips against his; she was surprised how soft his lips were and the fact he actually returned her affection. She gently pulled back, biting her lip as she looked up at him, he smiled at her, he was happy.

"I hope I didn't come on to strong…" She said quietly, as she contained her smile and changed the bedding.

"You didn't Arabella…I was just too afraid to do it myself." Merlin said bashfully, as he took the sheets from her, he went to leave, but before he closed the door, he looked down at her and smiled, "Goodnight Arabella."

"Goodnight Merlin."

She changed out of her dress into the long nightgown and curled up in bed; she couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face. She was glad that he had helped rescued her and that he understood her. She knew would sleep better than she has in the past two nights, blowing out the candle, she would be dreaming well tonight.

Merlin couldn't wipe the smile off of his face; he actually was humming all the way down the stairs, but stopped when he had noticed Gaius was actually asleep. He happily set up the guest bed for himself and actually fell asleep for once, with a smile on his face.

People swarmed Camelot as today was the beginning of the Jousting Tournament. Knights from other parts of the kingdom had come today to participate, as they were ready to beat Prince Arthur this year, since he won last year's tournament. Merlin cheerfully barraged into Arthur's room and spread opened the curtains, which blinded the young prince, who moaned and groaned as the light shined right on him.

* * *

"Good morning my lord! Time to get ready for practice, as the tournament starts in a few hours, as everyone is up and ready, where you still are asleep in that bed of yours." A cheerful Merlin stated, as he smiled down at the Prince.

Arthur stared at up at him and just raised an eyebrow, "Where is my servant and what have you done with him?"

"He is right here in front of you sire."

"You are way too happy and cheerful this morning for me, what happened to you last night?" Arthur asked tiredly, as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

All Merlin could do was blush, truthfully, he was extremely happy because of Arabella and he always thought about that kiss and the fact he couldn't get the tingly feeling off his lips, the feeling of her lips on his continued to linger. "I'm just in a really good mood today my lord. Now, I have your armor fixed, your boots washed, your sword is sharpened, and I have brought you breakfast to eat."

Arthur slowly got out of the bed and stood there, as Merlin placed his armor on him, yawning a little as he stared at him, watching his servant do everything in a speedy pace, which is highly strange. "Well since you are so happy today, you get to be a dummy."

All the poor young warlock could do was roll his eyes and sigh a little.

They went out to the courtyard, as he climbed on top of the horse, Merlin placed on armor and had a shield up, knowing this wasn't going to end very well. "Merlin…you better get ready, I'm not going to go easy on you." He said with a grin, as he jolted toward Merlin, slamming the sword into the shield, knocking him down to the ground.

"Well Arthur…do you think you could have hit me any harder?" He asked, as he slowly pulled himself up from the ground.

"You just need to stand your ground more, or you're going to get killed one day because I can't save you." He said with a slight smug on his face, as she got off his horse, he looked down at his servant. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is that my sire?"

Arthur crossed his arms a little, making a very strange face, as he puffed out his cheeks. "I need you to cook me two dinners, as apparently Gwen thinks I have an arrogant attitude and I may have told her I would cook us dinner."

"So…you want me to cook, because you have no idea how to cook?"

"Well yes, so go to the market and get things ready for tonight." Arthur said, as he helped him up from the ground.

Merlin pulled a face at him and snorted in laughter, "Are you telling me that you can't cook?"

"Just get on with the food and have it ready by sun down. I need to have it back before she gets back from tending Morgana. Now, go Merlin!" Arthur said, as he jokingly punched him in the shoulder, after the past two years together they became actually good friends.

Merlin gave him one of his goofy smiles, as he ran off back off toward his chambers; he found Gaius and Arabella working on the potions that needed to be done for the day.

"So, this one is for Morgana's nightmares and for Uther's battle wound that he has huh?" Arabella asked, as she worked on finishing the potion for Morgana. She loved to work on potions, as healing was one of her specialties. She saw that Merlin had come back and gave him a gentle smile of hers, in which he also he returned a smile back.

"This girl is absolutely brilliant, she knows everything almost everything and she is a fast learner. Now I know why you said she was just like you, well…at least she understands the healing part of magic better than you do." Gaius said jokingly, as he collected the two potions from her, heading to the door. "I'm off to deliver these potions off to the Kingdom and then heading to the library. Now, Merlin don't go and get in trouble, which I know Arabella will keep you in line." He said as he walked out the door.

Merlin snorted at his comment, as he walked over to the table where Arabella was and smiled a little. "So, apparently Arthur told Gwen he would cook for the both of them tonight."

"I take it when he meant "he would cook" it was actually, "I'll get Merlin to cook" huh?" She asked, as she went over to pick a basket up, turning around to look at him with a smile. "Well then, show we be off to gather some food. I'm sure I can help you cook, I mean, if you would like some help that is?"

He nodded a little bit, as he opened the door for her, with a smile. "I would like that rather much.

They went into the city, where she collected all the stuff she would need to make a dinner for two. "So, do you think we will get this done in time?" Merlin asked, as he watched collect what they needed to make, as the bells started to ring.

"Oh Merlin, you seem to underestimate a woman way too much." Arabella said with a laugh, as she looked up at him. She held up the basket full of food, grinning up at him. "I do believe this all that we need, as it's getting late and we need to start preparing."

They sneak into the kitchen inside of the palace, after checking every inch of the kitchen; she had a big grin on her face. "Merlin, please make sure that no one comes in."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Giving him a slight grin, she looked over and starts to heat up the deer meat over the stone fire place. "Bael onbryne!" Then she looked over to the water that was full of vegetables, "Onhaet tha waeter!"

Merlin snickered a little at her, as he watched her use her magic, "I try to do and Gaius gets on to me about using my magic for selfish reasons."

"May I ask you a question Merlin?"

He looked down at her with a confused look, and nodded a little. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Is there…something going on between Arthur and Gwen?"

He chocked a little on that question and laughed a tad bit, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you could say that…but no one really knows it. I mean, you can tell by the way they look at one another."

"No one knows because they can't be together."

"Not until, Arthur becomes King anyway, that is." She said, as she fixed each plate for another and she looked at with a smile. "I just love romances that meet in secret and have others cooked their meals for them."

"Oh yes, because Arthur's life is so amusing and he just attracts all the ladies." Merlin said with a sarcastic tone.

Arabella just snorted a little at his comment as they snuck back out of the kitchen and out of the castle, to Gwen's house. "He's…an arrogant fool; he's too…royal for a girl like me." She said with stern tone, as they went inside of Gwen's house and sat the plates down; looking over at the candle she lit them and grinned to herself as they left the house.

"So…what kind of man do you like then?" Merlin asked quietly as stared at the ground, waiting for the young witch's reply.

She slowly came to a stop, looking over the mountains as the sun started to go down and bells started to ring, a smile slowly crept over her face as she looked at him, which apparently he didn't realized that she had stopped until he noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore. He watched her carefully, as the set behind her; she truly was a woman of beauty, and it was hard to believe that she was like him, but he didn't complain about that. He snapped out of his thoughts once she started to speak.

"I…" Arabella was cut off by warning bells, as they saw the guards run toward the end of the city. She gave him a nod and they ran toward where the guards were running. They got down to the lower part of the city, but Merlin took her hand and pressed her up against the wall, as they listened to what the guards had to say, "A peasant said they had saw someone on top of the roof trying to shoot, but something happened and he ran off."

"Seal off the city from the lower end! If anyone is caught out until mornings arrests them and hold them in the dungeon."

Merlin pressed against the wall even more with Arabella under him, she tightened her gripped on his arms, as out of the corner of her eyes, and she saw Arthur and Gwen arguing outside.

"You lied to me Arthur! I thought you were going to make it up to me."

"I didn't mean to, I said I was sorry."

"I thought you had learnt some humility, Arthur." Gwen said quality, as tears slipped from her eyes, as she folded her arms across her chest, she was very upset with him and it was noticeable.

Arthur slowly walked up to Gwen and pulled her into his chest, hugging her. It was written all over his face that he was sorry and didn't mean to upset her. "Guinevere, listen to me when I say this, I am sorry and I do really care about you."

Their piece and quit didn't last long, when Merlin came running over to them, in which Arthur puffed his cheeks a little and had let Gwen go, looking at him. "Merlin! What on earth are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?" Arthur yelled at him, as he folded his arms looking at his servant.

"Well, no not exactly sire, but there is an assassin here in Camelot trying to kill you."

"Let this assassin try and kill me, I am a Knight of Camelot. I'm sure that they can't me down that easily." Arthur stated as he rolled his eyes at him.

Gwen gently tugged on Arthur's sleeved and looked up at him, "Maybe he is right, and we did hear the warning bells earlier."

"I'm not afraid of some bandit, he's scared of me! If he wants to kill me so bad, then he just needs to come out right now and face me like a real man." Arthur shouted, as he pulled out his sword and looked around in the dark, but not a word was said. He placed his sword back in his sheath and looked at her servant. "Go home Merlin, I got a tournament in the morning, so I'll need you bright and early. Plus, if you're caught out right now, you'll be locked up and thrown into the dungeon."

Merlin nodded and set back off home with Arabella, she was really quit for the short walk. Once they got in, they noticed Gaius was passed out a sleep, which to their amusement; he was snoring louder than ever. Before she went off to the room she was sleeping in, Merlin had gently grabbed her hand and looked down at her. "What were you going to say earlier?"

A slight snicker from the small lady caused him to jump a little, as he didn't expect for that to be her response, "Oh, now you're interested in what I had to say earlier." She said as she tried to contain her laughter from waking up Gaius.

"Well…I mean you don't have to tell me…it's just…"He cut off by her placing a finger on his lips.

"Just listen; I want a man who is like me. Who knows what it's like to have to keep a secret from everyone that is kindred spirit with whom I connect with, who is honorable, modest, compassionate and wise." She paused for a minute and a smile creped across her face, looking up at him, she continued. "The rest is to be told at another time. Goodnight, Merlin." She said, as she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Merlin just stood there dumbfounded, as he watched Arabella disappear into the room. He didn't know what just happened, but he found himself placing a hand on his cheek as he slowly walked down stairs to his bed. He fell on his bed and just laid there, a smile never leaving his face. He couldn't deny the fact he had a crush on her, but he didn't know what to do or even say.

"I hate being confused."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, my chapters are long, but I love to write and want Merlin to have a lot of parts as usual. He's just so adorable. I want to do each episode with some chapters being before or after an episode.

Next Chapter: Merlin and Arabella go the jousting tournament as they know the assassin is there to kill Arthur, which he is easily taken out with the help of Merlin. Morgana has been having more nightmares and seeks help from Arabella, as she feels more opened to talk to her about her nightmares and what her latest one showed her. Also, Merlin seeks advice about women from Arthur, who suspected something was going on between the two.


	3. The Druids

**A/N: **Another chapter, another day. I just love working on these chapters, as I'm hoping this will be the first story to finish. We have a long way to go in chapters thought. Now, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Merlin was shining Arthur's armor, as he watched Gwen preparing Arthur's meal, who sat the table, watching as the pretend knight sir William who worked on his actions and speaking, which wasn't going as well as he hoped it would. Merlin kept glancing at Arthur, which finally was picked up by him, who started to get annoyed with the glancing and slapped his hand on the table. "Why do you keep glancing at me Merlin?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"Well sire, how do you…well."

"Out with it Merlin!"

"I need some advice about women."

The room got really quit, as Arthur, Gwen, and along with William just stared at him, wondering if they really did hear them words come out of his mouth. Arthur snorted a little, as he tried to hold his laughter in, which was proving to be quit hard for the prince to do. "You…need advice about women? You of all people Merlin?"

Merlin just gave a little sigh, as he laid his head down on his arms. He had spent the entire night, lying awake as he thought about what Arabella said, while he had his hand on his cheek. He adored her, and he felt this…bond between the two, something he has never felt before and he knew it was strong.

"Arthur stop teasing Merlin, I believe he has a crush on Morgana." Gwen said with a smile, as she placed the plate down in front of Arthur, patting Merlin on the arm.

"No, it's about Arabella, isn't it Merlin?" Arthur asked with a smirk on his face, as he ate his food. The young warlock turned a little red as he looked up at him with a sheepish smile and nodded a little. "Well yeah, I mean, I just don't know what to do."

"Why would you think I would know anything about women?"

"Well sire, you're the prince, and you have many women after you, especially princess."

Again, Arthur snorted just a tad bit at the comment that was made and looked at Merlin, thinking for a second and then nodded, shaking his goblet at him. It was true, he does have a lot of women after him, and he knew what they liked.

"You're not as stupid as you seem, Merlin. Women, tend to like pretty things and they also they like flowers as well. They also, like to be complimented, but not too much." Arthur explained, as he watched his servant take in all the information and snorted a little in amusement.

"Arthur doesn't know everything about women; we also like a man who is honorable, modest, compassionate, wise, and humble." Gwen said, as she sat down next to Arthur, which Arthur snorted at what she said and gave her a skeptical looked. "Merlin…wise, honorable, and humble? You've got to be joking with me, look at him!"

"That's where you're wrong Arthur, he is humble and compassionate, you're just an arrogant, rude, prince." Gwen stated as she took his plate from him and started to wash them.

"You know, I am still here and I think I know what to do." Merlin said as he jumped up from the table and headed for the door, but was stopped by the sound of Arthur's voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something Merlin?" Arthur asked in a dry tone of voice, as he stood there with his arms crossed and nodded his head to William as he knew it was getting time for the final round of the tournament to begin. All the poor servant could do was nod and picked up the armor, as Arthur raised his hood over his head, heading out of the house. "Ah, yes my lord I am coming."

They headed down to where their tent was and got in, getting Arthur ready for battle, the assassin Myror had went into Arthur's opponent tent, breaking his neck, and placed on his armor. Going through his the lances, he found one that has a hidden blade in it and smiled. "Perfect, this should do nicely." He said as he placed his helmet on and climbing on the horse, riding out to the field.

Merlin noticed that something didn't seem right about him and ran to tell Arthur, but only found Gwen standing there by the tent. "Gwen! Where is Arthur?"

"He just rode off, what's the matter?"

"I believe his opponent is the assassin." Merlin said, as they both ran toward the field, as they watched Arthur take off toward Myror, but as soon as he got close, Myror hit the button on the lancer and the blade came out, piercing his armor, nearly knocking him off the horse. Riding over to his tent, Merlin and Gwen helped him off and placed him into the tent.

"Arthur there is no way you can't fight anymore; you are losing a lot of blood." Gwen cried as she tried to stop the bleeding with a cloth. Merlin paced around and back and forth, thinking of a way to help him. "I have to go back out there in five minutes and compete in the second around"

"What do you have to lose, is your pride all that you're concern about? What do you to prove to me or anyone?"

Arthur looked at her with the gentlest eyes and nodded, "I have to prove this to myself" He said, as he got on his feet and went back out there for a second round. Merlin ran out behind him and watched from the crowds, as he watched as he started to get closer to one another, he noticed that Myror had sent the blade out again and knew he had to do something about this. "Onbind tha teage." Merlin chanted, as the horse straddle strap broke, causing to fall a little and Arthur striking him in the shoulder, causing him to fall, which killed him. He got off his horse, lying down inside of the tent.

"Arthur, you did fantastic out there today. "Gwen said with a smile; let him down against the table. Cheers for "Sir William" were being chanting, as the people wanted to see their new champion. "Well, they want to see there champion, go on and show yourself."

Arthur sat there for a second, thinking a little about what Gwen had said just then and the night before. "No, you go out there and get your trophy." He said to the peasant farmer, nodding a little bit. They all three just stared at him and he ignored their stares, as he looked up at him. "Well, go out there, they are waiting for you." He stated. The young man nodded and went outside; you could hear the cheers going, as everyone had taking a liking to the new champion. Gwen gave Arthur a sly smile, "I thought you wanted the glory?"

"Perhaps this is a time for humility." He said.

Merlin sneaked out of the tent, leaving them two alone to have some time to themselves. He smiled at the fact that the people were cheering on the peasant farmer, who seemed happy, but he was happy himself when he saw Arabella. She looked remarkably beautiful, as she sat with the Lady Morgana, who has taking a liking to her. She noticed him and her eyes lit up, bidding Morgana farewell, walking over to Merlin with a smile.

"Well, that was quit entertaining, I see you lend Arthur a hand there. "Arabella teased a little, as she poked him in the side a little. Merlin just laughed a little and nodded a little, looking over at Morgana. "I take it the Lady Morgana has taking a liking to Sir William."

Arabella snickered a little at his comment and rolled her eyes at him, "She takes a liking to every knight that she sees, though she does speak fondly of you"

Merlin blushed a little, only to recover soon after thinking about what she said, "What, she actually speaks fondly of me?" he asked, which he thought was very strange, but they did see one another as friends.

"Oh, so you do like the Lady Morgana? I don't blame you, I mean she is a very beautiful woman and she is royalty, plus she is a very wealthy." Arabella said jokingly, as they walked back to the house, she turned around, smiling up to him. "She's a very lucky woman, to…have someone like you."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and just looked at her. "What? No, I don't like Morgana like that at all. She may be beautiful, but…but."

"But what, Merlin?" She asked him, a smile creeping across her face as she stared at him, poking at him was very easy to do. Merlin never took his eyes off of her; she was even more beautiful than Morgana or any other princess he had ever seen. Not even giving it a second thought, he laid his hands on her shoulders, leaning down, kissing her. He leaned back slowly, as he gently laid his hands on her face, smiling. "Arabella, in all the kingdoms, no woman comes even close to your beauty."

All the young witch could do was blush, as she smiled up at him. "Merlin, you never seem to amaze me." She said, as she took his hands and led him back home, thought she noticed the guards around the castle and heard the warning bells go off, they started running toward where the guards were going and noticed that it started to storm as they were running, once they reached the castle, they saw lighting strike and the window bursting outward.

"Merlin, there's a fire in Lady Morgana's room." Arabella told him, as they ran inside to see what was going on. Gwen was holding onto a frightened Morgana, as Arthur and the guards put the fire out. King Uther made his way through the castle, he could be heard yelling. "Is the lady Morgana safe?" running in to check on her, he had Gwen moved out of the way and held her. "Are you alright Morgana?"

She was frightened, it was easy to see in her face, as the fire scared her, and she slowly nodded her head, laying her head against his chest. "I'm alright, it just scared me."

Gaius came up behind the two, whispering. "I think you two need to head home now." Merlin nodded, as they two ran back to their chamber, but what happened tonight still bothered Arabella to no ends, as they entered back into the their chambers. "Something doesn't seem right about what happened tonight and I have a bad feeling that it will only get worse."

"Arabella look at me, "Merlin said, coming up from behind her, rubbing her arms gently, as he turned her around, "Everything will be alright, if anything happens, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"It's that and I'm worried for the safety of my people. Has there been any word on finding them?"

Truthfully, he didn't know himself either if there was any news or not. He highly doubt that King Uther even sent out a search party, as he mostly only does that when either it's a magic hunt, or either Arthur or Morgana goes missing. "I'm sure that we will find them, tomorrow I'll ask Arthur if there have been any developments."

She nodded a little and stood up on her toes, kissing him softly. "I'm glad that I met you Merlin, thank you for everything." She said as she went off to bed. Merlin couldn't help but smile, the more he's around her, it feels like the bond between them grows more each time. Lying on his bed, he started to stare at the ceiling, knowing that he needed to get some sleep, because he knew there might be a slight chance that Arthur will be waking him up bright and early tomorrow, as he usually does.

* * *

King Odin looked over at the treaty agreement that he got from King Uther, knowing that Myror had failed him greatly; he knew it was a duel to the death between his son and Prince Arthur, he was just blinded by rage of losing his only son. He signed the treaty, as Tybalt walked in looking at him with full of anger, as he was angry that Arthur hadn't come yet. He never told him that King Uther said he would not pay the ransom for the prisoners that Tybalt was keeping.

"Tybalt, I do believe that it is time for you to go and take your prisoners, as you have outstayed your welcome here in my kingdom."

Tybalt gave him a strange look, as he looked up at the King, who was supposed to be his ally in the fight against Camelot, with his help he was supposed to kill Prince Arthur, leaving King Uther heirless, he would be broken and the kingdom would be his rule, not it seemed like that was not going to happen. "What are you King Odin? I thought we were allies, I thought we were going to help one another take over Camelot!"

All the king could do was sigh, as he called for the guards. He felt bad for the people that Tybalt had kept prisoners, but what could he do, he didn't want to rage war, but he feared that he would be to blame for their deaths if Tybalt were to kill them. "I'm sorry, but I had signed a peace treaty with King Uther, as I wish to not go to war. Now do the same and leave my castle."

"What about the ransom for the women and children that I'm holding prisoner?"

"He…will not pay it."

Tybalt was full of rage, as he looked at the king. If Uther was not going to pay his ransom, then he was going to make it where the blood of his people is on his hands. It was strange that he didn't care for any of the people of the village that was on the edge of the border. "Well, I'll just take care of Uther myself, but first…I'm going to send a message once more…as I can't travel with twenty people."

He went off down to the dungeon, looking into the cells that contained the women and children that he had brought. The children were worth more than the women, as they were all older. It would've been different if they were young and beautiful, as he could sell them, but they weren't, he decided to kill them one by one. He called for his men, so had met him down there and opened the cells. "Take all the women out, leave the children in the cells."

All kinds of screams could be heard, children crying for their mothers, as mothers were yelling and screaming for them to not hurt their children. One by one they were dragged outside, He counted each one who stood before, there where fourteen women, meaning he had enough resources for the six children till he knew what he could for them.

"Your time is up ladies, you will be sent to Camelot as a message from me, as King Uther did not want to pay the ransom, your blood shall now be on his hands. " He stated, as each woman was cut down one by one, the last one knew she had to do something and she looked at their swords, slowly whispering. "Ahatian." Their swords became so hot that they were forced to drop them, as the older lady escaped, Tybalt growled, as he yelled to his men. "Get that witch and try to bring her back alive."

The older woman ran as fast as she could, she knew that she had to get away and find the children. As they were her responsibility now, she had to protect them from Tybalt and his men. She saw some of his men coming and went down a small ally way, hiding in the dark as his men ran by. Once the close was clear, she started to run again, only to be shot in the back of the leg with an arrow. She hit the ground hard, as she felt some tug her by the hair. Yelling out in pain, she tried to fight him off, she noticed one of the barrels, "Binne tófléon." Pushing the barrels toward her attacker, who had let her go.

She ran around the corner, hiding behind a wall, resting. She knew they would eventually find her, they knew that she knew magic and he was either going to kill her or sell her for a high price. One way or another, she needed to find her daughter, Arabella.

"Come out you witch, there is nowhere to run, so if you don't want the children to be hurt or killed. "Tybalt said, as he walked around the kingdom's center square, knowing that she was around. "Halig is on his way to collect you to take you to Camelot, since King Uther pays a lot for witches."

She stayed quite, she had a better chance of rescuing the children on her own, but she did not want the children to be hurt. She rather be killed than be taken by Halig and burned at the steak in Camelot. "You know…it would be a lot better if you give yourself up…for the sake of your daughter."

She came out behind the wall; she lit the torches around in anger. Her daughter was the only person she had left and she would lay her life down for her. "Where is my daughter at, Tybalt?"

"She's in Camelot, no worries she's fine, as she is staying with Prince Arthur as his guest, but she's got a little crush on his servant. Now if you don't want the one special thing about her being exposed and killed by Uther, you will give yourself up." He told her with a grin, as he heard the cage of Halig coming.

"I'll go, but you swear on your life that Arabella will not be hurt nor will Uther ever find out about her magic, as he does not need to know where her family is descended from." She stated, looking as she saw Halig coming before her, gulping a little.

Tybalt bowed a little, nodding a tad bit. "Of course, thought her father is Ailill, who was the last King of the…"

"Speak no more; she never needs to know where her father came from, as she has enough to deal with having to hide who she truly is, she does not need the weight of her father's burden on her shoulders."

Halig shackled her and threw her in the cage, locking the cage door. "Have fun on your trip Godiva; make sure Uther don't burn you to bad." Tybalt said, as he took the gold that Halig gave him for the witch he has given him and smiled. He knew King Odin was looking down on him in disapproval; he flashed him a heartless smile, as he went on to his men, who were near the bodies of the women he had killed. "Make sure it reaches Camelot in three days, by that time, surly we will have an enraged King and Prince." He instructed, as he set his eyes for the children next.

* * *

Arabella was helping Morgana as Gwen went to get some stuff for her. She knew that she was scared about what happened and knew she had magic, as it happened again that very morning, which Gaius told both her and Merlin that they could not reveal their secret to her or help her in any way that could get her in trouble with the king. She was brought out of her thoughts by the King's ward, who looked up at her. "Merlin told me that he would help me find answers, but I do not know what to do."

Arabella sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, I know that you're having a hard time accepting this fact, but don't worry, Merlin will help you. I know that he has been out, looking for someone who may know how to help you." She said, as she gave her a calming smile.

Morgana took her hand and smiled, feeling a tad bit more reassured about what's going on. "Arabella, you know…he's been a lot happier lately, and I feel like you're the cause of that. It's good that he's happy, even taking more a beating from Arthur without complaining. "She said, as she laughed a little.

Blushing a tad bit, she laughed a little, nodded. "He is a very kind and gentle man, if it wasn't for him and Arthur I would have been long gone and somewhere else, but I'm here and I'm hoping to stay here for good."

"That would be nice, you've been a good friend to me, helping me through this. "She noticed Gwen had returned, patting Arabella hand. "Well, I believe I'm going to get his some rest, will you please let me know if Merlin learns anything?" Morgana asked.

She slowly stood up, nodding a little. "Of course, if I learn anything, I'll come and let you know."

She left the room, heading out the palace, she saw the guards arresting people left and right, sending to the cells. She saw Arthur in the mix of the guards, she walked over to him. "Arthur, what's going on?" She questioned, as she saw a lot of women and men being taken away.

"My father believes that the fire started last night in Lady Morgana's room was started by sorcery, so he had a list of people who he expected that did sorcery will be punished." Arthur told her, as he watched the guards drag off more people.

"Do you really think it was the work of magic that caused that fire in her room?" She asked, knowing that she had to be on her guard now when she used magic.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders a little, looking down at her. "I really do believe it was just an accident, but my father thinks that every little thing that happens around her is the cause of the magic, when most of the time that doesn't seem to be the case."

Arabella noted, thanking god that she wasn't on that list, knowing she could have been taken away at any second. "Say, Arabella…where is Merlin at today? My horses need to be mucked out."

"Oh…Umm…I do believe Merlin is helping Gaius out today, but if I happen to see him, I'll let him know that you need that done, sire." She said with a simple smile, as she backed up a little, heading into town for some stuff to make dinner for the three tonight.

As she shopped around, she noticed the guards were banging on the door of a house, seeing movement coming from inside the house, she watched as Merlin and an older lady coming out from the other side, she watched as he seemed to get information from her. He was looking for information about where the druids were.

Arabella noticed that the guards had kicked down the door, she needed to get their attention, and she shot a whistle at the guards, who ran outside of the house, looking around. "If you're looking for the woman who lived there, she ran toward the lower end of town." She shouted, showing them the way that she had went, helping them by some time.

She waited for Merlin up past the shops, where she was able to talk to him better. "Did you find out anything?"

Merlin nodded with a smile, looking down at what she had in the basket, he looked up at her. "What…are you making?"

"I'm going to cook supper tonight, as Gaius has some things to attend to in the Lower town, so I'll do the cooking tonight. So, go tell Morgana before it gets too late, so that way you can be back in time for some supper." Arabella told him with a smile, pushing him off to the castle.

Merlin nodded, as he ran to Morgana's chambers, he knew it was getting late, so snuck around passed the guards, knocking on her door. "It's me Merlin, may I come in?" He asked.

"Come in Merlin." Morgana said, as she watched him in walked in, "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes I did, I believe that the druids will be able to help you out actually."

"Aren't the druids the group of witches and warlock, that Uther is always after, saying that they use their magic for evil only?" Morgana asked, as she looked a map that Merlin had given her of how to find them.

Merlin nodded, as he looked out the bedroom window, "Oh no, the druids practice their magic for good and they are a peaceful race. They only attack when they feel threaten by certain people when they are unnecessary provoked." He explained to her.

"So…you believe that they can help me figure out why I'm like this and why I have nightmares?"

"Morgana, they will have all the answers that you need and they will help you understand with what's going on. You shouldn't be afraid of your magic, as it makes you who you are." Merlin explained, as he headed for the door, "Goodnight Lady Morgana."

"Goodnight Merlin." Morgana said, as she waited for the sound of footsteps to disappear, she got dressed and wrapped her red cloak around her. She wanted answers and was going to leave while Uther and everyone was asleep. She hid from the guards, waiting for them to walk by as she ran to the lower end of town. She knew that she needed to get out of there and fast; she followed the map through a small passage way that took her out into the woods.

Gaius watched as Morgana left, but he didn't realize that it was her, but the fact it looked like her. He walked into his chambers, and was surprised to see Arabella cooking, and Merlin actually cleaning out the leach tank for once. "Well…this is a surprise, what is this all about?"

Arabella smiled up at him, "Well I know that you've been working all day and since Merlin really isn't the best cook, so I decided to take matters into my own hand and cook tonight. So, while I did all that…I made Merlin clean out the leach tank."

Merlin snorted a little, as he cleaned the tank, not even realizing that he had several leaches on him, "I don't know how I got stuck doing this job. Gaius, I do believe she enchanted me." Merlin said jokingly, as he watched her cook.

"Merlin, I highly believe that you're enchanted, I just think that you're love-struck. "Gaius stated, as he pulled a leach off his face, in which Merlin jumped back, looking himself over, making sure he didn't have any more on him. "So, what exactly are you cooking anyway my dear?"

"Chicken, with boiled eggs, sausages, cheese, and bread. Yes, I know it's a lot that I had gotten and made, but you opened your home to me and made me feel like I've belonged and I'm grateful for that." Arabella told him, smiling gently as she looked over in the room where the bath tub was, "Onhaet tha waeter." Which the water started to heat up a little, "Now Merlin, you need a bath..."

"What? Are you saying that I smell?" Merlin asked, as he sniffed his shirt, then pulled back and nodded a little, "Alright…I'll get right on that."

Arabella placed the food on the table and sat down across from Gaius, who nodded. "Arabella, you are most welcome and you've actually helped us out. "He said, as he started to eat, he made an approval face. "You are a good cook; I should keep you around and let Merlin go live next to Arthur."

A snort could be heard coming from behind Gaius as Merlin made his way over to where they were, sitting down next to her, "I highly doubt that Arthur would like that and no, if anyone is going to get use to the cooking, it's going to be me." He stated, as he started to eat his dinner.

"That is one thing that you will get use to by having me here."

* * *

The Royal council was called, once everyone got into the room and the doors were shut, it was obvious to them that Uther was mad and he was going to have someone's head when he was done with them. Since the warning bells were going off, all the guards were on standby.

"I got news that Morgana is missing from her chambers and I believe that the one woman who escaped yesterday has kidnapped her! I want every knight out looking for her in the low lying villages and forest. Arthur, I want you to gather a search party and find her, now!" Uther yelled, as he sent everyone out of the room, only leaving him only with Gaius.

"My lord, maybe she just ran away after what happen the night before." Gaius suggested, as he slowly approached his King, in which he just shook his head, looking out the window. "No, she's headstrong for that…she's just like her father." Uther said.

Gaius nodded a little bit, leaving to find Arthur. He knew Merlin was up to something and went to find him to see if he knew where she was or where she had gone. Heading back into his chambers, he saw Merlin reading over something and looked at him. "Merlin, where is Lady Morgana?"

"She went to see the druids, she needs answers and I know they will help her with her magic."

"I told you not to get involved, Uther thinks she's kidnapped and if he finds her using magic, she's as good as dead."

"Morgana doesn't have anyone who acknowledges magic and if I didn't have you Gaius, I would be lost." He said quietly, wondering if Gaius caught on with what he was saying.

After half of the day searching all the towns and villages, there was so sign of Morgana anywhere. The King ordered another meeting, as he paced back and forth; wanting to hear what Arthur had found anything out. "Arthur, has there been any sightings or anything of Morgana?"

"No father, there has been nothing so far, we are still searching some of the villages and the forest." Arthur stated, as he looked down at the ground.

"It must have been the druids have taken her. If she is not found and returned to the castle, the prisoners shall be executed in two days' time." Uther ordered, as he dismissed everyone. Merlin ran as fast as he could back to his chambers, bursting in the door, he started to pack everything that he needed. He had to go find Morgana and bring her back, before Arthur and the knights find the druids, as they have nothing and he didn't want them to get hurt.

"Merlin…what are you doing barging in like you're running from someone?" Arabella asked, as she looked down at him packing, and then looking back up at him. "Where…are you going?"

Merlin looked up at her, sighing a little. "I have to find Morgana, before Uther executes the people that he had rounded up two days from now. I'm worried that they will try and hurt the druids." He explained, as he started to leave, but his arm was grabbed in haste. "I'm coming with you." Arabella stated, as she packed a small bag herself.

"No, I'm not letting you come with me. It's too dangerous for you to come." Merlin stated, as he tried to stop her, but she grabbed his hands, staring up at him, giving him a very stern look. "Merlin…no matter what you say, I'm going with you. Plus…it's not fair if you get to have all the fun."

Merlin nodded his head a little, as they took off once the night had fallen. Merlin showed her the way through the tunnels, as they got to the gate, he held his hand up, "Tospringe." And the gate went flying off. He crawled out, helping Arabella to crawl out as well. Looking around, they made their way to the forest.

After several hours of running in the forest, Merlin knew that they needed stop and rest for the night. "We need to stop; I know you're getting tired just like me." He said, as they found a place to rest. They both went to gather firewood, as they needed some to keep themselves warm, but they both got split up while trying to gather some. Arabella looked around, not finding Merlin anywhere in sight.

"Merlin…where are you?" She asked, walking through the forest. All kinds of creatures were out, hunting for food, and looking for someone or something to kill. As she was finished walking through the forest, trying to find Merlin, she tripped over a branch or at least what she thought was a branch, falling to the ground.

As she tried to stand up, she noticed there was large looking Scorpion in front of her, it made a loud screech sound, telling the others that supper was found. As it went to bring its' tail down on her, a fire abruptly started next to the Scorpion and it ran off in the other direction.

"Arabella! Are you alright?" Merlin yelled, as he helped her up and brushed her off. He knew it was dangerous to bring her out, he was just glad that he found in time before the serkets got to her.

"What was that thing?"

"A serkets, once they sting you, it can kill you in a matter of hours. Come on; let's head back to where we set up camp." He said, as he guided her back to where they were. He had started the fire, lying up against the log, he sighed a little.

"I just hope we get to them first, before Arthur and the other's do. I know Morgana want's there help, but she needs to be able to keep it a secret so that way Uther doesn't find out and have her burn at the stake."

She retrieved the small blanket from her bag, curling up on the ground next to him, she watched the fire, as the flames were bright and dancing, and slowly she lifted her hand up, "Hoppath nu swycle swa lighfleogan!" she animates the flames of the fire to dance around and fly. She looked up at Merlin, who was just staring at the sight of the flames dance around, as if they were putting on a little show for them.

"How…How did you that?"

She smiled a little, as she conducting the flames to dance, "My father taught me when I was just a little girl. He use to light some candles, sit on my bed, and would make them dance, as my mother would sing to me. It was the only thing that would put me to sleep." She explained as she slowly lowered the flames back into the fire.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?" Merlin asked, knowing that it was probably just the same as his father, probably dead.

"I…well I'm not sure to be honest with you. All I remember is that Uther was looking for my father, in which he had started a life in Cleves with my mother, but when they finally found him, he and my mother had me hide under the bed, as any child born from a parent with magic, they would too have magic. Thought, the last thing my father told me always plays in the back of mind every single day." She explained to him, as she leaned on him.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me to never be ashamed of where I was from and that I was special. That, one day magic will be accepted in the lands again and that I will play a part in helping to restore that."

"Well…he was right about one thing."

"Oh and please do tell me what that is?" Arabella asked with a sarcastic yet playful tone.

"That you really are special…well to me at least you're special."

She just blushed a tad bit, it had made her smile when he said that to her. He was the only person she could be herself around and to feel actually safe for once. She knew that Merlin would do anything to protect her and make sure that she was alright, even though it would probably endanger him and risk getting himself exposed. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled a little at his blush, he was just so cute to her.

"We should probably get some sleep, as we have some walking to do tomorrow and we need to make sure we get there before Arthur and the knights are." Merlin explained, as he lay down in front of the fire, noticing Arabella had just curled up next to him for warmth, he smiled gently at her, as he stroked her hair. "I'll make sure you stay warm tonight, don't worry." Her reply to that was just a sleepy halfhearted smile, as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sounds of people talking kept coming through his mind. He heard the sound of a little boy, a man, and a woman talking, he couldn't tell if he knew the voices or not. He heard the boy scream the name "Emrys", which woke Merlin up from his sleep. He had jumped up, looking around to see which directions which the voices were coming from.

Toning everything out, he was trying to listen in on who the voices belonged to. After a few minutes of listening to the voices, he was able to recognize that the voice of a young boy was Mordred and the woman's voice was that of Morgana's, but he couldn't tell who the voice of the man was. He kept hearing his name and another name that he didn't recognize.

Merlin bent down, gently shaking the young woman up, who only groaned a little, rolling over to look up at him. "We best be off, I can hear them talking, and I don't think we are that far from them."

Arabella got to her feet, helping him put out the fire that they last night to keep them warm. Once they started on, trudging through the forest, she also began to hear the voices, though where Merlin could only hear the type of person that was talking, she was able to listen in the whole conversation.

"Merlin…the man, his name is Aglain and it seems that he's treating Morgana, as she also got attacked by one of them Serkets."

He just stopped entirely and looked at her; he seemed sort of surprised, that she was able to hear them. "You…can hear them, but how? I know that not everyone has that ability, but from the distance we are, I can only hear the difference if they are either man or women, but you…can actually hear them?"

She nodded very slowly, her communicating with others psychically was far greater advanced than Merlin's, which was very odd for him. They started back at running through the forest, but she toned everything out to listen to them talk. The closer that they got, the louder they got for her, it also came to the point, she had to stop and close her ears, it was that loud for her.

"What's wrong Arabella?" He asked as he knelt down with her, concern with the fact she had just stopped.

"The voices…they are getting much louder and clearer the closer we get to them, but it's so loud that I can't handle it." She whined a little, it nearly brought tears to her eyes, as she started to feel her head start pounding with pain.

Merlin helped her up on her feet and laid his forehead against hers, gently speaking to her, trying to help ease the pain. "Shh, it's alright now, just try and not think about the voices, and don't put so much focus on listening, just tune them out."

She nodded a little, trying her best to tune the voices out as they started back off. It wasn't before long that they had found the camp, they noticed how it was just a small settlement, and they knew that if Arthur and his knights ever found this place, that he wouldn't be able to save them all. They seem to notice the present of two additional people and they looked to where Merlin and Arabella were hiding.

"There is no need to hide Emrys, you are safe here." A tall, dark man in a red robe said, as he waved for him to come out from behind the trees. Merlin slowly walked out from behind the trees, taking her hand into his, pulling her out with him, but he kept her behind him, just in case something was to happen. The man noticed her first, his eyes lighting up with hope and glory, as he brought himself to his knees, bowing. Soon after everyone who noticed her, started to do the same, in which Merlin was wondering what everyone was doing.

"I've been hoping for this a long time, my lady that you would finally come and claim your rightful place among us, Druantia. It gives me great honor and hope that you are here now to protect us." The older man said.

Merlin looked around, not even realizing that he was even talking about Arabella, than he raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Who are speaking to and who is Druantia?" He asked questionably, he keeping her behind him still just in case.

"Why, the young lady behind you is Druantia, Emrys."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm hoping that you liked that! Thank you so far for the follows, story alerts, and reviews. I'm glad y'all enjoy this very much and I hope many more people will enjoy this story. Now, I'm off to work, and once I get home, I'll start on Chapter 4. ^-^

**Next Chapter:** After finding the druids, Merlin learns that Arabella is more like him than he had thought, as she goes by another name to people, Druantia. They both try to get answers, but before they could they are found by Arthur. They return back to Camelot, wondering why she had a different name. Merlin wants to have a day with Arabella, just to spend time with her, but it's spoiled at what comes to Camelot for King Uther.


	4. Druantia

**A/N: **Thank you so kindly for the story alerts and followers. I know, that I skipped an episode…it's just I feel like it would've been boring to write and it takes me forever to write boring stuff. Y'all are wonderful, I love you all. ^-^

* * *

Arabella slowly came out from behind Merlin, wondering what he meant by her being "What do you mean, by that my name is Druantia?" She asked, as she walked up toward Aglain, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Merlin was hesitant on letting her go, as he wasn't sure if it was safe for her to be going over there, but Aglain raised his hand a little.

"No worries, Emrys, y'all are safe here with us, especially the two of you." He said, giving a small smile, leading the two into the camp. She was confused about was going on and she really didn't take to kindly to the bowing…it was just something that she has never dealt with and really didn't want to deal with it. "Your mother, Godiva was a lovely woman, famous for her healing." He explained, as he sat them down around a small fire.

"You...know my mother?"

"Both of your parents to be exact, your father was a good man and a powerful warlock. He was good to his people and always helped them, no matter the cost."

Arabella sat there; she hadn't heard a word about her father in nearly fifth-teen years, as her mother wasn't one to talk about him since he disappeared all those years ago. Though it was something that he had said that intrigued her, he said that her father was "good to his people".

When she went to ask him what he truly meant about, he got a strange look on his face and bowed to them, looking over past them. "I do apologize, I must be somewhere else, but please I do ask of you to stay and make yourself at home, as did is where you belong." He stated, as he walked away from the pair, heading over to one of the tents.

"Come on, we need to look for Morgana, while we are here." Merlin said, as he jumped up, heading toward one of the tents where he figured Morgana was. He sort of spooked her, as she was Mordred, who was taking care of her, as she had injured her leg. "Lady Morgana, we finally found you." Merlin said with a bright smile.

"Merlin? Arabella? What are you both doing here?" Morgana asked speciously, hoping that they weren't here to take her back to Camelot. Both of them shook their heads, well in a way they were there to bring her back, but they realized that she wanted to stay, but they knew Uther would have everyone killed at the steak if she wasn't returned.

"Well, we came to find you, but are you alright Lady Morgana?" Merlin asked, as he looked at the wound on her leg, it had bleed through the bandages a little, but it was indeed healing a tad bit more. She nodded a tad bit, but you could tell her in face that when she would move it, that it hurt her a little.

"I'm alright, but I have no intentions to going back to Camelot. I want to stay here and remain with the druids."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I was afraid of what was going on, I was afraid of my magic, but they taught me that what I have is a gift and that it's special. That I shouldn't be afraid of it, that it is nothing that Uther said is true."

They both stared at her, they really wanted to tell her that they both have magic, but they knew that it would be dangerous to let her know that.

"They taught me that I should not be afraid of magic, that I can use it for good and only for good. As, that's how the druids live and they always protect one another."

"Well that's good…that's the way that it should be." Merlin said with a smile, but he started to hear screaming among the druids and saw that Arthur's men were coming in. They saw Aglain and Mordred sneaking into the tent, at first they seemed to not like the fact they were found and looked at Merlin and Arabella.

"How did they find us?!" Morgana asked, as she slowly got onto her feet, wincing in pain a little as she took a step.

"I believe that they followed your friends here, but we must go now." Aglain said, as he began to guide Morgana out of the tent, followed by Mordred. They knew they had to help her escape, so that's what they plan on doing.

They rushed out along with them, through the back way, they knew that it wasn't before long that Arthur and the knights would find them. They went along a back path way, that lead them further into the woods. Morgana fell suddenly, Aglain went to help her up, but she stopped him, looking up at her in grave pain.

"No Aglain, you have to keep on going and take Mordred with you, as it is too dangerous for you two to be caught with me." She told him, but Merlin helped her up and handed her to Aglain.

"Go, I'll make a distraction." Merlin explained, as he sent all three of them on their way. He placed his hand up, "Boanloag gesweore." A mist slowly comes about halting their vision from seeing. As he began to ran, he noticed one of the knights and they had noticed him as well. They shot an arrow at him, barely missing him, as it landed in the tree just after he had passed it.

Once he made his way around, he saw the Aglain had been shot by an arrow, Morgana had passed out and both Mordred and Arabella were nowhere to be found. He watched as the guards found Morgana and carried her away to safety, in which he noticed that she was hiding underneath a tree, as they passed. He signaled for her to be quite, in which she nodded. After a few minutes, they had all passed; Merlin jumped down from where he was and helped her up.

"We need to get back to Camelot and right away." Merlin said, as they ran back to Camelot, they knew that they needed to get back there before Arthur did. Once they had returned, it was nightfall and apparently Uther is just thrill as all get out that Morgana is back, but it just made more resentful towards magic, now that Morgana was found with the druids. They walked into the chambers, they knew Gaius would be upset, but he just hugged Merlin.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I didn't mean to shout at you and leave, and I just had to help Morgana." Merlin said he felt bad for shouting toward him.

"It's alright; I'm just glad that you're alright and for Arabella as well, you both gave me a scared. Now, off to bed with you two, as it's late and you both need some sleep." Gaius said, as he pushed both of them off to bed, laughing a little.

Arabella had gone to bed, but Merlin couldn't sleep and Gaius knew that, he walked over to him, sitting down he wonder what was wrong with his ward.

"Merlin, what is the matter?"

"It's nothing the matter, it's just I'm trying to figure out what the druids meant when they were talking about Arabella."

"Well what did they say about her?"

Merlin looked up at him, hoping to find answers from Gaius, "They know that I'm Emrys, but they had addressed her by another name as well."

"Well what was that?" Gaius asked.

"Druantia was the name that they had given her."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Gaius thought that name over, then he looked over at Merlin. "I'll look into the name and see what it means, but it has to be of some importance if the druids know it."

Merlin nodded, turning over in his bed, he sighed a little. All he knew was that she was just a lot like him now, more than either of them two realized.

* * *

A week has passed by without the two young lovers hadn't seen one another, as since Morgana was found in the darkling woods, which put Uther on an anti-magic rampage and then they ran off to save Gwen for two days, as Arabella took care of Morgana for them. Nothing seemed to happen that rest of the week once they returned, just the boring serving the King and signing peace treaties. Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers with breakfast in his hands, as he had a smile on his face. He had something planned and hoped that he could get out of his servant duties today. He laid the food down and shook the young the prince.

"Time to wake up, you got a big day ahead of you!"

Arthur groaned a little, as he rolled over, looking up at Merlin, half asleep. "Merlin…what do you want?" He asked, he knew he was up something, as he watched the young warlock run around in his room.

"Well your armor is already polished, your sword is sharpened, I have clothes laid out now, breakfast on the table, and a warm bath drawn up for you. "Merlin said, as he laid the clothes out.

Arthur blinked at him and groaned again, "That's not telling me what you want you bumbling idoit."

Well…here went nothing, one way or another he just blurted it out.

"I was wondering if I could have the day off from duties, sire?"

"You are joking...right?"

"No sire…it's just I have been busy pass few days and I haven't exactly got the time to really spend time nor talk to…"

"If you just shut up already…you can go, but one thing."

Merlin perked up with excitement, as he nodded his head very fast. "Anything my lord, what is it?"

"You will wash all the knights boots tomorrow, polish their armor, sharpened their sword, and muck out all the stalls." Arthur instructed, and then he looked up at him, waving his hand at him. "Now go, you're bugging me by standing there, smiling like some crazy fool."

Before Arthur knew it, his servant was long gone by the time he had finished his sentence. He knew what he was up to and just rolled his eyes a tad bit. He should've known better to let him go, but what was the worst that could happen?

He rolled out of bed and went to take a bath, but no, to his surprise that the bath water was not warm, but actually really cold. Arthur jumped back and made a face, yelling. "Merlin!"

Of course, no Merlin what's so ever, he knew this would be the start of a very long day indeed.

Arabella was in the chambers, making a potion for the inn keeper had become ill, as Gaius was out treating another one of his patients. She was finishing up the potion, she didn't hear the door open and once she placed the potion down, she felt someone come up from behind her, laying their hands over her eyes, slowly and quietly whispering into her ear. "If you will, please follow me."

She felt a piece of cloth placed around her eyes, she was let outside of the chambers and into the city, but she raised an eyebrow once she was walking into the grass and into the forest, she heard the leaves crunching under her shoes, which gave her the idea of that. After a few more minutes, she felt the person untie the cloth around her eyes, looking up at what she saw and smiled a little.

In front of her was a blanket laid out with food all around, as Merlin took her hand, leading her toward the little area that he had set up for them. "Merlin, what do you have plan?" Arabella asked him with a sweet smile, as he had her sit down on the covers.

"Well…I know that the few days I have been busy tending to Arthur, as we had to take two days to go and save Gwen and then having to endure a long time of writing a speech for him but nothing then the less I wanted to treat you to something."

Arabella smiled at him, "You're too kind, how did you manage to get the day off from servant duties?" She asked giggly.

Merlin poured her something to drink, laughing a little. "About that…let's just say I have a lot of duties tomorrow to do." He said, but stopped himself short when a concern look came over her face, he hurriedly changed the subject. "Plus, today is not about any of that, it's about us." He said, as he handed her drink, with one of his adorable cheesy smiles that he always had.

She took a sip, smiling gently over at him. She had adored him so much and she really was happy, as she felt that kindred spirit with him. "Remember the night you asked me what I liked in a man, but I stopped after I told you what I liked?" She asked that same smiled that crept across her face that night had come about.

He had to think for a second and nodded a little, laughing. "I remember that night very well. You'd stop in the middle of telling what you liked in a man and just left me confused about what happened."

"I'm sorry about confusing you, but I wanted to finish with what I was going to tell you that night. " Arabella said, as she leaned up to look at him, smiling a little, "I want who knows they are destined for greatness, who knows that they something to prove in life, and someone can be loyal, caring, and loving." A slight blush came across her face, as she bit her lower lip, trying to contain her smile.

Merlin couldn't help but grin, as he bit into his apple. "Oh, so you must mean Arthur then?"

"I fear that is not the one I want, sadly."

"Then who is it?"

"You, you silly little warlock. I don't want anyone else like the way I want you. You're the only who can make my heart beat fast and to actually make me feel like I've been hit in the chest, losing my breath. Just…" she was cut off by him kissing her boldly on the lips, he enjoyed being with her and knew that he was starting to fall for her. He gently pulled back, as they both lay on the ground; he placed his head against her, smiling.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, no princess beauty even compares to your beauty. It also makes me feel relieved to have someone that I don't have to hide myself around that you understand what it's like to keep such a huge secret and that you understand what I believe in." Merlin said, as he stared into her eyes, he knew that she was his kindred spirit, as it seem they both had a lot more in common than anyone else realized. He slowly sat up and placed his hands together, "Blostma." Opening his hands, he relived a small red rose.

"Merlin…it's beautiful." She said with a smile, as she watched him take the rose, and tuck it into her hair.

"Well a beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

Arabella couldn't help but blush, "I do hope we have many more days like this together, getting to spend time with you away from everyone makes me happy."

"Arthur thinks I'm a simple fool, who has no social skills, but I do know how to treat a lady and no, there will be plenty of other times for this to happen and even more, but for today I have other things planned for us."

She closed that small gap between them and kissed him, feeling his hands explore the back of her neck; she had let out a small sound as he gripped the back of her neck. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, as hers' were delicate and soft. He moved along her cheek, down her jaw to her neck, nipping at it gently. Merlin gave her a small grin, as he nuzzled her face. The more they spent time together, the more that they started to fall for one another. He adored everything about her and he just was glad that he had someone finally that he could be himself around.

Thought their time together got interrupted abruptly as the warning bells, they both looked at one another, running back into Camelot; they both knew something was wrong, as if anyone could really live in peace. Always something was going on almost, from magic to magical creatures to wars.

Gaius had helped removing the bodies of the women from the wagon, as he looked down at each one of them, inspecting what could have killed them, each one of them had been slashed down with a sword. There was a note on one of them and he handed it to King Uther, who read it and sighed a little. "What did the note say, My Lord?"

He crumbled it up and threw it on the ground; you could tell there was anger in his face. "Tybalt did this, saying that since we didn't meet with the ransom, and he had to kill off the women and sell the children to slave traders."

Gaius watched him walked off, as he saw Merlin and Arabella running up to see what had happened. The last thing he wanted in this world was for her to see her villages slain and be treated so horrible. Before he could stop them from coming any closer, it was too late, the damage had been done.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as she looked down at the bodies that were lying at her feet. She knew that they were the women from her village, as she recognized the first lady as the inn keeper's wife, who her mother had treated the night that the village was raided by Tybalt. All she wanted to do right now was fall to the ground and cry, it was heart breaking that she couldn't save them, when a part of her knew she could with her magic, but being caught would cause her to be feared and probably would be killed, as magic was banned across the land.

"Merlin…they're dead…all of them." Was all she could, as her knees started to buckle underneath her, in which before she could hit the ground, Merlin had caught her. All she could do was look at them, each and everyone one of them had been slashed by a sword by cowardly men who worked for Tybalt. The only thing that made it seem worse that her mother was not among the thirteen bodies that were there. She secretly hoped that her mother had escaped, but she knew that was probably not the case.

"Merlin get her out of her now." Gaius said, as he and another person placed the bodies on a wagon to take them to get buried. Merlin helped Arabella up, he noticed that all she could do was just look at them, he gently wiped her tears away as he lead her back to his chambers. He felt so bad for her, as today was supposed to be a day about them two, but it turned into a scaring moment in her life.

The second she hit that room, she curled up on the bed, crying. He couldn't bear to let her suffer, at least by herself, he crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around her, he gently laid his forehead against hers, speaking to her softly.

"I'm not going to let you suffer alone, I'll take care of you and I'm not going to leave your side. I promise you Arabella, with all my heart that everything will be alright." He wiped her tears away, as he stroked her hair from out of her face. She curled up into his arms, he just held her tight. "Merlin…my mother…she wasn't there." She sobbed, as she laid her head against his chest, which prompted him to rub her back.

"We'll find her, don't you worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that your mother is alive."

"I just pray that she is alive and sound, as are the children."

After a while, they had both fallen asleep on the bed together. She was curled up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He was holding her protectively, making sure that if anything were to try and hurt her that they would have to go through him first before they could reach her.

It wasn't before long that sound of a door closing and glasses being messed with would wake Merlin up. He slowly stirred out of his sleep, as he heard the door to the room that they were in open quietly and saw Gaius looking on them. It had taken him a minute to realize that he was mouthing his name to come down and talk. Making sure that he didn't disturb the sleeping witch, he quietly got of bed and went down.

"Is there something wrong Gaius?" His ward asked him, as he noticed the grave expression on his face. Before Gaius, was all kinds of books about the druids and legends, it had seem that he had been at the library reading.

"I've been doing some research into the name that the druids had given Arabella and what I found is really hard to believe."

Merlin looked at him with confusion, "What…are you talking about?"

Gaius sighed a little, closing the book that he had been reading. What he had learned that dangerous information that if fallen into the wrong hands would bring her the same amount of problems that Merlin has to deal with. "If anyone knew what I was about tell you, she would be burned at the steak right then and anyone from the Old Religion would use the information to their advantage, if what I read was right."

Merlin was getting frustrated and fast; he hated the fast that he was not telling him, especially about it being about the woman he adored oh so much. "What are you not telling me?"

"It would be better if you asked the great dragon."

"…You knew I've visit the great dragon before?" Merlin asked in disbelief, no one knew that he had visited the dragon, the only way Gaius would have known was if he had also visited the dragon before.

"I've visited the dragon before and he has told me that you have visited him, but that doesn't matter right now. He will know more about the name, as all I have is myths and legends."

He nodded as he ran off toward the cave underneath Camelot, he always could slip past the guards with no problems, as no one even goes near where he is due to the fact they don't want to go get burned alive by his fire. He had lit his torch, and walked down the small pathway. He had hoped that he would get answers this time, as the riddles always did bug him. He was greeted by the dragon, who laid across the rock, waiting for his arrival.

"What can I do for you young warlock?"

"What does the name Druantia mean to you?"

He looked down at him with a surprised look on his face, he knew eventually that he would learn of her name but he didn't think it would be this soon. Sighing a little, he got closer to the young warlock. "She does not know the meaning of her name, does she?" Kilgharrah said, sounding a tad bit more surprise than he had looked

"She knows the name, as when we found the druids, they had called her that, but they didn't explain the meaning to her. So…what does it mean?" He asked, as he heard the dragon roar in anger.

"It is not her time yet to know that she is the queen of the druids. King Uther killed her father when she was a child and the responsibility of the people fell on her, but it's not for many years that she needs to worry taking his place among her people."

"Queen of the druids?"

"Yes, and Merlin, it is her destiny to help you with Arthur and to help him become King, so that they can have an alliance in making Albion great once again. You also have a duty to your queen, to protect her."

"I'm not a druid though…" Merlin muttered.

"No, but she is still a queen of magic, but that is not all. She is your kindred spirit, the one witch that you are meant for and the one who one day will become your wife." Kilgharrah said, as he puffed out some fire. "Be wary young warlock, as another witch will try to not only fight for your affection, but try and turn the druids against their queen."

Merlin popped up at what he said, his mind was replaying what he had just said over and over again. "_She is your kindred spirit, the one witch that you are meant for and the one who one day will become your wife._" He was so out of it as he thought about that, that he didn't realize that Kilgharrah had flown off like he usually does, but he never got a chance to ask him about the other witch who was out to get the two.

He snuck back out of the dungeon, heading back into the chambers. He wasn't sure if he was to be worried about what was to happen or the fact that he knew she will one day be all his, which triumph over any bad thought that he had in his mind, in which he wore a smile over his face, humming as he walked into Gaius's chambers.

"Well what did Kilgharrah say about the…what's with the smile on your face?" Gaius asked, noticing the very happy Merlin, who looked like he was on cloud nine.

"He told me that she was the Queen of the Druids that she was my kindred spirit, the one witch who was for me, and that one day she will be my wife." Merlin explained, as he sat down at the table, grinning from ear to ear with excitement.

Gaius gave him a strange look, as if he knew what was said. "So it is true then, I read that was what the name meant, I just never thought that it was true. Did he say anything else about it?"

"He said that she can't know yet, that it's not time for her to know what her destiny is, but that she is also her to destiny to help me with Arthur and for them to make an alliance together."

"I see…once magic is accepted all across Camelot, then the druids can become a strong ally for Camelot."

"The only thing I don't understand…was that he told me that there was another witch out to fight for my affections and that would try to turn the druids against their queen."

"Hmmm…it's hard to say, but I would be on the lookout just in case, you never know who could be an enemy." Gaius warned, as he patted his back a little. "Now…why don't you get some sleep, as we have visitors tomorrow and you also have a long day as well."

Merlin nodded, but he snuck back up to his room, smiling a tad bit at the sight of her still asleep. He noticed she had still been crying, as her face was still red a little bit and she sighed a little in her sleep. He changed into his night clothes, crawling into bed with her, wrapping his arms gently around her. He noticed that she curled up to him, resting her head against his chest. He held her protectively, as he laid his head against hers, falling asleep soundly with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was a busy day around the castle; everyone was busy buzzing around as apparently they were getting a visit today from someone. Gaius had instructed Arabella to just stay in the chambers to work on potions, since him and Merlin had a lot to do today.

Arabella had stared out of the window, looking down at the lady who had appeared out of nowhere. She was a very beautiful woman, and she noticed King Uther had taken an immediate liking to her. Though she noticed that there was something fishy about her servant, as he looked a tad bit…to creepy to be serving such a lovely lady. He looked like he should be serving something ugly, like a troll or something.

"Her name is Lady Catrina, and that is her servant, Jonas." Gaius said, as he walked up next to her, looking down at them.

"Who is exactly is this Lady Catrina anyway?"

"She is from the house of Trigor. It fell to invaders a few years ago, as she was the only person left surviving with her servant." Gaius explained.

"Uh huh…the only survivor huh? Well, her servant is very…creepy looking, as if he really should be serving a troll, not some beautiful lady."

Gaius could only laugh at her reply, sure he was a little creepy looking, but it's not like she's really a troll in disguise. No, who would do such a thing like that? Arabella went back to working on potions, noticing something was strangely odd. "Gaius…how does one person escape, out of everyone?"

He stopped with what he was doing to think about that, and he nodded a little. "You know, you're right…that does seem odd."

Merlin came busting into the room, as if he was tired already as it was only mid-day. She carefully went over to him, gently massaging his shoulders, as she felt the tension in them under her hands. "What's got you all tired out?" She asked.

"For someone who has lost her entire kingdom to invaders, she sure has a lot of stuff. I also had to show her to her chambers…I just don't like her servant…he's a tad bit creepy."

"So we all agree then, that Jonas is creepy and strange." Arabella stated slyly.

The trio nodded, as Merlin slowly got up and went back out to do his duties, as Arthur didn't forget that he had to everyone's boots and armors, for the day he took off yesterday. Merlin ran back outside, as he was going to muck the stalls, but Arthur stopped him with a semi-annoying look on his face. "Merlin, just look at my father!" Arthur said, as he pulled his servant out of the stalls by the collar of his jacket.

"What am I supposed to be looking at sire?"

Arthur pointed over to his father and the Lady Catrina, as they had just came back to horseback riding and it was obvious that the two were flirting and that Uther had an attraction toward her. "My father…he's all over this woman."

"Well…don't you want your father happy? I mean they say a happy king is a happy kingdom?" Merlin said jokingly, which he got a punch in the arm for the remark; thought Arthur did find it amusing.

"My father is a rich and powerful man; he does seem to attract all kinds of women." Arthur stated as he walked off toward the castle. "Oh and don't forget to muck out the stalls, shine the knights armor, sharpen their sword, and clean their boots."

"They just can't do anything themselves can they?" Merlin muttered to himself as he worked on the stalls, as it wasn't before long that he got to the armory where he was working on their shields and swords for centuries that it felt like he was sharpening and shining. As cleaning the boots came last and they knew that he was cleaning them, as they were a lot dirtier than usual. Once he was finally done, he walked back into his chambers, as he was looking forward to falling asleep soundly in his bed tonight, curled up next to his beautiful lady. Before he could even sit down for dinner, as Arabella cooks every night, Gaius stopped him.

"Merlin, I need you to take this tonic to the Lady Catrina for me. " Gaius said, handing him the tonic, watching as Merlin just stared at him shock.

"What is it?"

"She will know."

"I know that part, but what is it?"

"Merlin just go and take it to her." Gaius said, as he pushed him out of the door. Merlin shrugged a little and took it up to her room, he knocked once, but no one answered, he just walked in the room to see what it looked like the Lady Catrina eating rotten food.

"Oh Jonas, take this back to the kitchen, it's much too rotten." She hurriedly said, as she stood up, forcing a smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you; Gaius had sent me up here with this for you, saying that you need it." Merlin explained.

"Oh surely is mistaken, I'm perfectly fine." She said, as she waved him off a little. He slowly walked out of the room back to his chambers, giving Gaius that strange look of his.

"She didn't take it Gaius."

Gaius looked up at him with a strange look, as he looked at the tonic in Merlin hands. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't even want it."

"That is strange, as I treated her when she was child."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders again, looking down at him. "Well she told me that she was fine, that you must have been mistaken."

"She suffered from an incurable bone disease that affected her joints. She had trouble walking a lot of the times, especially after a long ride."

Arabella popped up into the conversation, looking over at the two. "Haven't you two noticed that she walks as well as we do. She walks like she doesn't have anything wrong with her." She stated, as she inspected the tonic.

"Gaius, she didn't even recognize the tonic, tell me, how do you not recognize something that you were given at a child?" Merlin asked, as he leaned against the table.

"I'm not sure, that was the only thing that gave her any sort of relief and there is no way that she has been cured."

"I mean, with a disease that causes you trouble walking, how are you able to escape invaders?" She asked the one question everyone was wondering.

"Then…she isn't the real Lady Catrina."

* * *

It was in the dead of night when Merlin had snuck into Arthur's room, as he knew the Lady Catrina chambers were right under Arthur's. He grabbed a mirror and quietly opened the window, as he levitated the mirror, "Sceawere, folgie min bebeod." He said, as the mirror slowly went down to where her window was and what he saw was something he did not expect to see. She was a troll and a big one at that. The second she saw that mirror, he dropped it, hearing it make a huge shatter sound.

"Merlin…what are you doing?" Arthur asked, as he stared at him with his arms crossed across his chest. When Merlin didn't give him an answer, he peered out the window and raised an eyebrow, as he leaned back in, looking up at him. "I understand that you don't have any social skills, but I hope you got what you were looking for."

"Oh yeah…I'm good now." He said as he shuttered a little bit, he was scared a little bit at what he saw.

"Now, the next time I catch you doing this again…I will kill you." Arthur said, jokingly of course, but he said it with a stern tone to make him believe that he would do it.

Merlin left Arthur's chambers and was heading back to his when he stopped and hid behind a wall. He saw the troll leaving her room and he followed it through the castle, he heard it grunt and make some strange noises, to the point that the smell was horrible. He stopped as he followed her to where she was going. He knew he needed to get back and tell Gaius, but what he didn't realize was that Jonas was watching him from the darkness.

He busted into the chambers, it was obvious that he was out of breath. Gaius nearly fell out of bed, as the sound of the door opening and slamming woke him up, as it did Arabella. She walked down the stairs and looked him; both she and Gaius were giving him questioning looks as what was so important for the two of them to be woken up in the middle of the night."

"Lady Catrina…is…a troll." Merlin simply said in between breaths, taking a seat trying to calm down a little.

"You mean she acts like one or is a huge, greedy troll?" Arabella asked.

"Oh no, she is a troll. Not only is she ugly, but she smells horrible." He said, as he looked up at her. He was so glad that he went from looking at a horrible ugly troll to someone who was divine looking, who he could proudly call her his.

"Trolls are very seldom seen, as they hate all life forms, humans the most. They rather lurk in their nest, which is often in very dark places and they like to feast on rotten things, they will use their breath to turn fruit and stuff rotten." Gaius informed them, as he took out his book on trolls.

"So…her creepy little servant, is he a troll or what?" Arabella asked.

"I really don't know what creature he is."

"I knew it, the second I saw him I knew something was up. I mean, someone as pretty as the real Lady Catrina is…would not have a servant like that. I thought he looked like a servant for a troll." She said with a grin, he loved it when she was right.

"Well if trolls love to lurk so much in the dark and in their caves, why is this one here?" Merlin asked; he knew he did not want the real answer to that question.

"Trolls are greedy and if she's like the rest of them, and then we know what she wants and who she has wrapped around her finger."

"Uh-oh…she wants to rule over Camelot."

"Exactly, in which I need to go tell Uther the truth." Gaius said as he placed his robe on.

"You're going to tell King Uther that his new lady friend a big, stinky, ugly troll?" She asked, snorting a little when she saw Gaius gave her a little nod. "Good luck with that one Gaius, as you'll need all the luck and magic in the world for him to believe that one."

Gaius left for the night, as the two creatures of magic watched him leave. They knew they were up against something tricky and hard and it was going to take them a while to actually get rid of her.

* * *

Everyone was called into the council chambers that very next morning. The young couple thought that they had finally gotten rid of that ugly troll, as Uther had some unusual announcement that morning. Arabella stood next to Merlin and Gaius, since she was now technically under Gaius guardianship, she could tend the meetings now. They saw Uther come in with a smile so bright, that you had actually thought he was doing some sort of medieval drug, that it so unusual for King Uther to actually smile. Arabella had let out a nervous gulp, as she saw Lady Catrina follow him, she eyed the two and knew that they knew what she truly was.

"Merlin…I think it's safe to say that she's going to be after us now." She whispered slowly, as he nodded a little. He had a plan and was going expose her; he just hoped he wouldn't get exposed using his magic on her.

As Uther was announcing that he and the Lady Catrina were set to marry tomorrow, everyone's face just dropped. The woman hadn't even been here for two days and they are already in love. It was written all over her face as she wore a smug smile that she was getting what she wanted. People slowly started to clap a little, as they really weren't sure what to do. Merlin noticed that Arthur was a little confused about what just took place and started to clap as well, but you could tell that he didn't like what was going on. Arabella nudged Merlin, giving him the signal to go and do what he had to do.

Merlin snuck over behind a pillar, his eyes on Lady Catrina as she quietly spoke. "Hierste thaet cicen sona." Arabella noticed her face moving a little, as you could tell that she was trying to fight off the spell, but yet keep her composer at the same time. The more he chanted the more she was in pain, but Jonas saw him chanting the Spell of Revelations and had canceled out his magic. They walked out of the chambers afterwards, as she was in a hurry to take another potion. Arabella walked over to him, placing her hands on his face, giving a gentle smile. She knew he was upset that he couldn't do it and wanted to comfort him.

"It's alright Merlin, we'll figure out another way to get rid of her before tomorrow." She said, as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He couldn't help but smile, she made everything better, always. He took her hands into his, giving her a serious, yet concern look. "Stay with Gaius, they know that we are onto them, but they can't do anything to you as long as you're with Gaius. I'm going to go and try one more thing."

"Alright, but do please be careful."

"Aren't I always my dear?" Merlin chuckled, as he ran off to do one more thing. She couldn't help but frown a little, she knew something was up and was more afraid than ever to know what the two had planned.

As Merlin left the council chambers, he knew he had to do something and fast, before Camelot was to be in trouble. Before he could hit the stares, he heard a sniffle, as if someone was actually crying a little. He went down a dark hallway to see Jonas crept up on the ledge, having a small piece of cloth to his eyes, trying to hide the tears or at least, that's what Merlin thought they were.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked suspiciously, as he eyed over the creepy servant. He knew something wasn't right, but he had to put it in the back of his head.

"I'm a slave to the Lady Catrina…as she is not what she seems. As my mistress is a mean, wicked troll. She abuses me and keeps me in chains." He said, showing him what looked to be chain marks around his wrist. Merlin knew he was about to get a sob story, but yet he felt bad for him. "I can help you expose her, as she is greedy and all she wants is the throne to Camelot."

This caught the young warlock's interest, as he leaned in closer to hear what he had to say. "How can you help me?"

"She sleeps deep below the castle, as that's where she keeps the potions to make her the beautiful lady that she is. Without them, she'll be nothing but a ugly troll, that is a way you can expose her."

"Can you take me there?"

An invisible grin crossed his face, as he nodded slowly. "Yes…here let me show you the way."

Merlin followed Jonas down the halls; it was like a maze this time around. It was more turns and down stairs than he had remembered last. A part of him should have told Arabella and Gaius where he was going, as just in case something was to happen that they would be able to find him. Though another part of him told him to follow his gut and trust Jonas at least. Once he got to where he was supposed to be, he noticed that Jonas was gone and he was at a dead end. Slowly, a foul smell started to develop, as he turned around to meet a very ugly troll.

"I thought you were smarter than that, but you're just a stupid little servant." A horrible, grungy voice said from behind, making Merlin spin around, now knowing this was a trap. "You and your little girlfriend may have magic, but it's not where near my level. After I take care of you, I'm going to get rid of your little witch."

Before Merlin could do anything, she caused a rock fall to happen, trapping him in the small room. He wasn't a happy warlock, it was one thing to threaten him, but threatening the woman he deeply cared about was the last straw. He knew he had to get out and the more he tried, the more the rocks just wouldn't budge.

Trying through the whole night had made him tired, he knew he had to get out, but he didn't know what time it was. He just knew he had to try, for the sake of Camelot.

* * *

Everyone was getting everything together, as King Uther and Lady Catrina were set to get married in less than hour. Morgana was helping Arabella get ready for the wedding, as it a special day for her guardian. Gwen had placed her up high, letting the soft dark curls lay across her shoulder, removing the bangs out of her face. She wore a cream color dress, in which the sleeves, along with the back of her dress down to her mid back were see-through. Morgana had given Arabella the dress to wear, as she wore one similar to it.

"Every woman needs at least one nice dress." Morgana explained as she helped her placed on the dress.

"It's beautiful Morgana, thank you very much." She said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time ever, she really thought that she looked absolutely beautiful. Morgana couldn't help but smile either, as she also finished getting ready. "I'm sure Merlin will be speechless at the sight of you."

She couldn't help but blush a little. Though she felt something was terribly wrong, as Merlin never came back last night. She was worried about him and hoped that nothing had happened to him. Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile. "It's alright, he will show up. Trust me, Arthur has been screaming for him all morning, looking for him. I had to lie and tell him that he was doing something for the Lady Catrina."

Arabella forced a smile, nodding a little. It was time to head down to the chambers, as she followed Gwen and Morgana she saw Jonas standing outside the door, staring at her. He gave her the creeps, and the smile he had on his face knew that he was hiding something and that something probably had to deal with Merlin. Walking in, she noticed Uther was smiling away as Geoffrey was getting ready for the ceremony. It was only a matter of time before Camelot was doomed to be ruled by a troll.

Lady Catrina made her way down there to Uther, smiling as well. Even though Geoffrey was talking very loudly for everyone to hear, Arabella still could have sworn that she heard a noise from out the doors.

Merlin had finally gotten out of the cave, as he ran to where the wedding was taken place; he was stopped by Jonas, who had been waiting for him by the doors. He slowly walked out from over there, a sly smile creeping on his face. "Merlin, how can I help you?" He asked, taking another step toward him, his tail was whipped out from underneath his cloak.

"Jonas, do not get in my way." Merlin said as he went to take another step forward, being cautious of servant.

"The king's wedding is by invitation only." Jonas said slyly, as he moved again, trying to block Merlin from the doors, which the young warlock was not having that today. "I said get out of my way" He said with an angry tone of voice, but Jonas had grabbed his back and flung him into the wall. "Sorry, but do I regret to say that you are not invited to the…" and that was Jonas could finish saying, as he landed on the floor, with a broken vase next to him.

Merlin had looked up to see Arabella had knocked him by smashing a vase over his head. He couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of her. She really was divine looking and more beautiful than ever. "My love, you have time to stare at me later, you need to stop this wedding right now." Arabella explained, as she pulled up from the floor, pushing him into the throne room, but they realized that they were too late, when they saw them kiss one another.

* * *

It was a gloomy day for the people who knew what Lady Catrina really was. Merlin had to go back to tend Arthur, as Arabella changed back into a simple dark blue dress. It was growing dark and Merlin had yet to return, she figured that he was still doing stuff for Arthur. She started to not feel well; she had hoped that she was coming down with something serious. She slowly walked down the stairs, nearly tripping as she couldn't keep her footing, which Gaius knew instantly something was wrong.

"Arabella are you feeling alright? You're looking mighty pale and sweating." Gaius asked, as he slowly rose from the table, looking at her.

She gave him a very slow nod, as she went to make herself a tonic to feel better, but before she could even breathe a word to ask for something, she fell to the floor, passing out. Gaius rushed over to her, moving her to the bed. He could feel that her pulse was weak, her breath very shallow, and she was trying to run a fever.

No one had told her that the guards were looking for Merlin and he had secretly left, to make a false trail to the borders, throwing off their search for him. Gwen had helped him escape from Camelot, but Gaius was the only one to know that he was coming back to hide. He knew that telling Arabella would put her in danger, but he had his own suspicion that the Lady Catrina was involved with her becoming very ill. He had cleaned out the barrels of grain for Merlin to hide in once they check his chambers. As he searched in his books of what could have caused her to fall ill, he spent several hours trying to figure out what caused her to be ill.

It was very late when Merlin had ran in and hid in the barrel, not even noticing Gaius was taken care of a very ill witch.

Gaius heard a knock, seeing Arthur and the guards come into the chambers, searching everything for Merlin.

"Please do be careful and not make such noise, I have a very sick patient." Gaius explained, as he noticed Arthur made him tune it down and be more careful with their search. Arthur kneeled down to Arabella and placed a hand on her head, removing instantly. "Gaius, she's burning up badly, what happened to her?" Arthur said with concern, he had told Merlin to get out of Camelot, he was concern for his servant, who was basically a friend to him and now the fact Arabella was deathly ill didn't help anything.

"I'm not sure my lord, she was fine earlier and then all of a sudden, she had passed out on the floor. I do believe that she was poison." Gaius explained, as he placed a very cold rag against her head, trying to break the fever some.

"He's not here, go search elsewhere for him." Arthur instructed, as he watched the guards leave the room and went off. He looked down at Gaius, sighing a little. "For Merlin's sake, please get her better. He's tolerable at times when he's chipper and happy, but I don't think I could handle a sad, heartbroken one." Arthur said, as he left Gaius's chambers, so tapped the top of the barrel, in which a very cheerful Merlin pops out, but that smile soon fades quickly when he sees Arabella on the bed. He nearly fell out of the barrel, trying to get out and he kneels down to her, having a very concern look.

"What happened to her Gaius? I've only been gone for several hours and she was fine earlier today at the wedding." Merlin asked, he wanted answers as he watched the he cared about more than anything struggles to stay alive. He held her hand gently and kissed it, as he continued to watch her.

"I fear that maybe Jonas might have tampered with her food and poisoned her, but you need to go now, it won't fool them for long." Gaius said, but he knew it fell death on his ears, he knew he was worried about her. Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, urging to him to go. "I'll watch over her and figure something out, you need to go now."

Merlin did not want to go at first, but he knew he had to. He nodded a little, gently kissing her forehead; he left their chambers and went out to find Catrina. He sneaked pass the guards and went into Catrina's chambers. He crept quietly over to the cabinet that had her potions in, but he knew he had to be careful as Jonas was asleep on the bed, which he seemed to be enjoying the nice coziness of the bed. He secretly wished that Uther would pay his newly wed a visit in the middle of night, just to find her servant asleep in her bed. "Tospringe." He muttered quietly, which the door opened a little, as he took out the potion. He quietly crept back out of the room and ran back to his chambers.

"I saw her take this potion when she was developing her troll skin back and it changed back to human flesh." Merlin said, as he handed it to Gaius, who inspected the potion, who was impressed by the magic it contained. "Do you think you could make a potion that looked and tasted the same as that one?"

"Well…I suppose I could." Gaius said.

"I have to make the switch before morning, or Jonas will notice."

"It appears it's going to be a long night." Gaius said, as he began to work on the potion. Merlin went over and sat next to Arabella, she wasn't looking as ill anymore, but she was still in pain. He noticed a potion next to the bed she was lying on and looked up at Gaius. "What did you give her?"

As he worked on reading what the other potion would contain, he looked over him and then back to his work. "While you were gone, I read that a trolls breath could be every lethal to a human, as it turns everything rotten. Lady Catrina has been in the kitchen that same day as well. Her magic has been focusing its power on keeping her alive, but she still needed an antidote. So, I conjured one up using the magic, but she needs time to rest and recover."

Merlin was relieved that she was going to be alright, but he was still angered at the fact they tried to kill her. They spent the entire night working on that look-alike potion to make Catrina a troll and not be able to look like a human. He just hoped they would be in time for anything real serious happen.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Arabella gets better as the potion she had received finally worked, but like the episode happened, Lady Catrina is finally killed in the end. Though Merlin does something to attract the Witch Finder to Camelot, as King Uther wants to get rid of all magic, but Halig comes with Godiva, but can Merlin and Arabella save her before she is burned at the steak or will Aridian expose them before they can do anything.


	5. Never Ending Problems

**A/N:** Thank you oh so much for the follows and favorites! Sorry it's been a good few days, I had started a new job, but I just quit as the one I wanted all along decided to hire me, so I have time until next Wednesday to write. Hooray! ^-^

* * *

The sun started to rise and shine through the windows, as the young woman twisted a little in the bed. After a night of fighting off the poison, she was still a little tired, as the only thing hurting was her head. After stiffening a small yawn, she raised up slowly to see Merlin and Gaius finishing up a potion, only to startle them when she started to speak, as they did not realize she had woken up and was watching them.

"What on earth are you two making? It smells of rotten animals." Arabella stated, as she made a grim face. The smell of the potion was enough to kill a person; she had thought that poison was enough to kill her, she was oh so wrong.

Merlin had nearly dosed off until he had heard her voice and jumped in the air. He had a smile that was from ear to ear, as he nearly jumped on her in the bed, hugging her tightly, smiling. "You're awake!" He said happily, as he kissed her, still not letting her go. The entire night he had been worried about her, as for a while her fever had spiked again, but then it went back down after several hours. Arabella couldn't help but laugh a little at him. "Yes my dear I am, but you have not told me what you two are making over there?"

"This potion is what makes Catrina turn from beast to beauty and this other one is a look alike potion to make her turn back into the troll." Gaius explained as he laid the two down on the table, motioning for Merlin to come over to the table.

"What's in the potion, because it dreadfully smells bad." Arabella stated, as she laid a hand over her nose.

"Nothing too potent, rat's guts, toad's paste."

"What in the world is toad's paste?"

"Toad's paste is where you take two toads and you grind them up." Gaius explained.

The two gave a slow nod, fearing the worse of what else could be in the potion, which their thoughts had come true.

"Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball."

When the two hoped that was it, they soon learned that they were very wrong.

"Pond scum, three wolf spiders, and what potion isn't complete without a hint of sheep's brain." Gaius said, noticing the pale look on both of their faces, as he held up the potion to Merlin. "You're going to taste it."

"No way." Merlin said, backing away a little.

"Oh, it's completely harmless, just taste it."

"Uh no." He said, but he reluctantly stuck his finger in the potion and placed it on his tongue, not even a fraction of a second later he began coughing, his face very pale. "That is disgusting."

Gaius shrugged a little, as he took the potion from him and had the other potion in his hand. "To you it might taste horrible, but not to a troll."

"I can't believe you even let me taste that and put that in my mouth." Merlin whined a little.

"Now, let's try the original potion." Gaius said, he noticed the grim look on his face and rolled his eyes a little. "Oh just a small amount and be sure to spit it out the moment you taste it."

After tasting the original one, once again he was placed into a coughing fit and had another grim look on his face.

"Does it taste roughly the same?"

"Oh yes, it's horrible."

"Are you sure Merlin? If there's too big of a difference, she will notice the difference." Gaius warned.

"It taste exactly the same, both are horrible."

Gaius nodded as he went to give him the fake potion, but Arabella leaned over to Merlin and snorted a little, grinning a tad bit. "It's going to be a long while before I ever kiss you again."

"That's not fair, it's not like this is going to be in my mouth forever." Merlin protested, as he grabbed the potion from Gaius and ran out with her, stopping short, looking down at her. "You need to be resting, you almost died last night."

"Merlin, I'm fine and I want to come along, just in case you need my help." Arabella said, as she snuck along with him to switch the potions. Before he could protest anymore about her coming, he had realized that they were outside of Catrina's chambers; they snuck in once they realized that neither she nor Jonas was not in the room.

"There is going to be a time in our life that we will come across Uther or someone when we sneak in rooms. " Arabella stated quietly, jokingly a little. Merlin snickered a little at her comment and he went over to the cabinet, "Tospringe." and the cabinet just popped right open, placing the potion down inside of it. Footsteps could be heard quietly coming toward their way and they looked around for a way to escape. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dresser and pulled him along to get in there, climbing into the dresser, in which there was enough room for the two, even though they were pressed up against one another. Merlin blushed a little, leaving the door cracked a little to see.

They saw that it was Jonas walking in, who was over where the table was. Arabella had noticed that they had left the cabinet open, she looked over, whispering. "Fyrbendum faest." Making the door slammed, which caused Jonas to jump a little and inspect the door, then look around, but he didn't notice anything. Merlin gave her a look, in which she just responded with a sheepish grin.

They watched as he paced around the room for what it seemed like forever, he must have been waiting for Catrina to come back, but who knew when that would be, as they knew they couldn't stay in the dresser for very much longer. They saw the door open and Catrina walking in, all hunched over, her face looking very misshaped. "Jonas, it's time for me to take my potion." She said her very troll like voice, which was very raspy sounding. They both watched as he walked over and brought out her potion, they had just hoped that she couldn't tell the difference.

"Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped, my lady?" He asked, as he handed her the potion.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon."

She was about to drink the potion, but she turned toward the dresser, which made Merlin hold her tight and closer to him, he knew he had to protect her more than anything. He noticed that she was looking into the mirror right next to them, placing a hand on her head, daydreaming. "That crown will look fetching. All that gold and them lovely jewels." She said, as she started to drink her potion. She stood up straight once again and held her hand out to Jonas, which she started to speak with a voice of a lady now. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?" She asked, as they walked out of the room.

They waited a few minutes before climbing out of the dresser, "That was a close one, as I don't think we will ever be that lucky again in life." Arabella said as she let out a small sigh, that truly was a close on for the two.

Merlin only nodded as they snuck out of her room, heading back down the halls where they spotted Gaius who was standing there, waiting on the two of them to be done. "Gaius…what's going on?"

"Uther has called for Arthur."

"That's usually not normal…is it?" Arabella asked, as she glanced back between Gaius and Merlin.

"Not at all…I fear that the worse has started for all of us. Merlin, you go and head back to the chambers, we'll go and figure out what Uther wants." Gaius explained, as he ushered her into the council chambers where they stood next to one another. Arabella saw the smug look on Catrina's face; she nudged Gaius about the look, which he noticed that she had one on as well. They both watched as Arthur walked up toward Uther, giving him a bow and having a very confused look on his face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Arthur…did you give all the people in the lower town back their gold?" Uther questioned, as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest. He knew the answer; all he wanted was to see what his son would say.

"Yes father I did, they didn't have any more…"

"I'm relaxing your duties and revoking your tittle as Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther said coldly, eyeing his son. Which Catrina just smiled with approval of her husband.

"What do you mean?!" Arthur asked, as he stepped closer to his father. Did his ears deceive him or did he really hear what he had said.

"Arthur, we live in some dangerous times, and I cannot allow you to continue to undermine my authority and run around like some teenage boy."

Arthur stood there for a second, trying to take in what he had said. This didn't sound like his father at all, as he knew Uther would never do this to him.

"I don't understand, you have always welcomed my council in the past, I don't see what I have done differently."

"You stood against me for all the people to see, making me look like a complete fool."

Arthur felt all eyes on him as he just stared at his father or what he thought was his father. Arabella knew this was Catrina's work, but they really didn't know what the Queen was up to for sure. "Father let me…"

"You are to be disinherited…with immediate effect."

"You seriously can't be doing this to me?!" Arthur said angrily.

"My decision is final."

"I don't get it, you've always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I ever do. You wanted me to become the man that you could be proud of, to be your son and the future king of Camelot. Whatever has changed that…as seriously has some problems." Arthur said coldly to his father as he stormed out of the chambers. He was heated and mad, he knew something was up and needed to get it figured out before it was too late.

Uther stood up as he looked at the rest of his knights and servants, who all were in total shock about what happened. He had that strange smile on his face, as he took his wife's hand. He slowly raised it in the air, as he started to speak. "This afternoon, we will be holding the ceremony where she will be crowned Queen of Camelot."

Arabella looked up at Gaius and gave him a questioning look, "Do you think the magic will wear off by the time the ceremony starts?"

He could only sigh a little, as he looked at her. "We can only hope that she will transform back into her troll form by then."

* * *

Merlin was hiding up in the balcony as he watched everyone gather for Catrina's ceremony. He secretly hoped that the magic would wear off in time for everyone to see who she really is. Once he saw Arabella walk in with Gaius, he blushed a tad bit. She always looked so beautiful in the dress she wore from Morgana. There was never a minute that has gone by without him thinking about her or watching her. He swore to protect her and care for her, as she was the one for him and the only one for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Geoffrey started to speak.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

It was what Catrina was doing that made both Merlin and Arabella try and not laugh a little. He noticed that she had begun to scratch her arm fiercely as she made a horrible face.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all your judgment."

Yes, I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws…" Was all he could say before he was cut off by a very irritated Catrina, who saw that she patches of troll skin starting to come about and her face just paled a little.

"Yes, Yes."

Geoffrey was stunned a little at what she said, and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, you must let me finish. The wording must be exact for it to be binding."

"Get on with it then, old man." Catrina said angrily, as she glanced up at her husband, who was smiling all lovely at him and give him a snort remark. "I mean really, where did you dig up this old crow from?"

Uther just leaned forward with a smile, waving his hands at him, nodding. "She's right, will you get on with it."

Once again he started at it. "Will you to the utmost of your power…"

"Yes, Yes."

Sighing a little, he continued on. "Maintain the laws and customers…"

"Yes, I will!"

"Of the land and serve the people."

"Yes, will you just shut up already and give me the crown!" Catrina yelled loudly, as she yanked the crown of his hand and ran down the aisle, with Uther following right behind her, as wore Arthur, Morgana, and Arabella ran behind them as well to see what all the chaos was about. Merlin ran to where they were being led and smirked a little, this was their chance to finally reveal who Catrina really was and hopefully get rid of her for good.

He hid behind one of the pillars and she saw was running toward the door and he had made him lock, noticing that she was yanking on the doors like crazy, hoping that by some sort of magic they would open, but she saw that everyone was now right behind her and she could do was gulp a little.

"What's the matter?" Uther asked, as he slowly walked up toward her.

"I'm so sorry." She explained, as she held up both of her hands in defensive, but then realized her left hand had already turned and then hid it back behind her back, giving them a sheepish smile, as she tried to laugh it off. "I don't really know what came over me. I just felt so hot and needed to get out of there…I think I just to be on my own."

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." She said, as she tried to pull on the lock doors so more.

"Allow me." Arthur said as he went to open the door, but he saw her hand and immediately jumped away from her. "What on earth is that?" He asked, but before she could explain, she had already started to transform back into her troll form.

"What is happening to her?" Morgana asked very concerned, as she watched in horror at what was unfolding in front of her. "Somebody needs to help her." But at last, it was too late, as she was standing in front of them in troll form.

"You're…a troll." Was all Arthur could say, as he looked at it in disbelief.

"How dare you speak of her like that." Uther snapped, as he scowled at his son.

"Do you not see her?! Father, look at the state of her." Arthur proclaimed, as he just watched her rip the door right off its hinges and ran out. She sure had a lot of strength for a small troll.

"She just ripped a door of its hinges…"

"Enough Arthur!" Uther yelled.

"She's a troll father…A giant, grey…" Arthur begun.

"Stinking." Arabella said.

"Stinking troll."

"Stop it right this second." Uther yelled, as he picked up her crown and shoes and he looked over at the three. "Don't you think you've hurt her feelings enough?" He asked and started to run after her, as he finished his sentence. "Insult my wife again and it will be the last thing you ever do.

* * *

The two had been going over and over magic in all the books and they couldn't find anything that would stop Uther from being enchanted. As the both of them looked for Gaius for answers, he just sighed a little.

"Uther must be enchanted."

"I fear so that may be the case, as that pendant around his neck is the source of the troll magic she has on him."

"Can't we just rip the necklace off?" Merlin asked him.

"No, the enchantment has already taken hold and you don't find anything in your spell book, as troll magic is too powerful." Gaius explained.

"Then…what are we supposed to do?" Arabella asked.

"All there is left to do is to speak to the dragon. If there is a way to break her hold on Uther he will know it, but be careful, Dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past." Gaius explained to him.

Merlin nodded a little, as he started to head for the door; he looked back at the two. "Arabella you work on finding anything else out, while I go talk to the dragon."

Merlin ran down to the dungeon and down the staircase, where the dragon had been waiting for him. He had explained what had happened and all he could do was just laugh, in a sense it was pretty funny that Uther had married a troll, but it would be funnier later than now.

"This isn't funny right now."

"Oh it is, the thought of Uther marrying a troll has me going. Was it a very public affair?" He asked.

"Public enough."

The dragon just started to laugh again, but yet again he was cut up by Merlin. "Don't laugh, if she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become king and Albion will never be born."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"How do we break the enchantment?" Merlin asked.

"These are not some trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful."

"There has to be some way though to break it."

"The only way to break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse." He explained.

"How do I do that?"

"That I cannot answer, Uther's heart is cold as stone."

"Thanks…I guess." Merlin said, as he turned to walk away, he was stopped yet again.

"Young Warlock…that young witch…do be careful in the upcoming months and protect her no matter what the cost is."

He had caught his full attention, as he looked at him with an alarming expression. "What do you mean?"

"There is a great threat coming toward the two of you."

Before Merlin could ask him anything else, he started to fly off, but before he left he said one last thing. "It was some time ago that you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional."

Merlin sigh a little at his promise and ran off back to Gaius's chambers, bursting in, he saw that the two of them were going through spell books and nodded a little. Gaius looked up at him, "What did he say?"

"Uther had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment." Merlin explained.

"Well that's not going to be easy…Uther's heart is close to everyone."

Arabella sat there in silence for a second, she knew that there had to be a way around this and a bright idea went off in her head. "Not everyone to be exact." She said, as the two of them looked at her in question, which she replied with a grin and sneered a little. "Arthur."

"Well…then there is only one course of action we can take." Gaius said.

"What would that be?" Merlin asked.

"Uther must see his son die."

* * *

Arthur had blown out of his candles for the night as he crawled in bed to get a good night's rest. He had a very long day with what finding out that his step mother was an actual troll and the fact he hasn't had his servant to do anything. As soon as he had shut his eyes, he heard a strange sound. "Arthur…Arthur." Rolling out of bed, he had grabbed his sword and looked around a little. "Who's there?!"

Merlin had pushed himself out from under the bed and smiled real big. "It's me, Merlin!"

"You're back!"

"I never left."

Arthur gave him a really strange look, as Merlin crawled from underneath his bed. "You mean to say…?"

"Yes."

Arthur gave Merlin a funny look as he stood there for a second trying to put together what had just happened, "That means…you've been under there this entire time?" He asked suspiciously, as if he was really hiding something.

"No."

"Because if you were…I will kill you right now." Arthur said as he pointed his sword at Merlin, eyeing him a little.

Merlin just nodded a little with a slight laugh as he watched him placing his sword up. "So, how does it feel to have a step mother and a queen for a troll?"

Arthur had laid his sword on the table and glared over at his servant, raising his hand. "Do not even tell me that you said I told you so Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say that at all, but I still told you so." Merlin snickered a little, he loved the feeling of being right and being able to prove Arthur wrong, it was only joy he gets from him before it just gets struck down all over again.

"Well Sir I told you so, what are we supposed to do about this troll and get my father back into his normal state of mind?"

"It's simple, Gaius and I believe that your father has been enchanted by the troll, but to break its spell, we do need your help." Merlin said.

* * *

Arthur looked so dumbfounded once Gaius and Arabella had explained to him what the plan was to break the trolls enchantment on Uther, but Arthur still wasn't too sure if he really wanted to be a part of this plan or not.

"So…you're telling me that the only way to break the enchantment…is to kill me?"

"Not exactly kill you, but the potion we made is just to give you the appearance of you being dead." Arabella had explained as she held the potion in her hand with a smile.

"Don't worry Arthur, you'll be fine, at the worst you are just at the brink of death, nothing more." Merlin chirped with a smile.

"That makes me feel even better about this plan."

"Look Arthur, we don't have a choice, we have to make Uther cry tears of true remorse." Gaius explained to the young prince, to seem to just snort a little at his statement.

"Did you see the way he looked me? He doesn't bloody care about me anymore. He might as well hate me and disown me." Arthur spat with anger, but he got slapped across the face by the young witch, who had stared him down.

"Are you a bumbling idoit or something? I apologize; you must be a jester of the court, not the prince of Camelot. Your father is a tyrant and over bearing King, but you are his son and he does care about you. So, you are going act like the Prince you are and drink this potion!" Arabella yelled her blood was boiling with anger; it took every ounce of her being to not want to turn him into a mindless fool and let him do that.

Arthur just looked at her; he was surprised at the reaction that he had gotten out of her. He knew she was right and nodded a little, as he took the potion from her hands. "Alright…you're right…I need to do this not for our sake, but the sake of Camelot."

Gaius coughed a little, and nodded, "Yes…once you drink this, it will lower your heart rate and breathing, and then Merlin will bring the antidote in time to save you." He explained, as he handed the antidote to Merlin.

"Wait…there is an antidote?"

"Yes, all you need is a single drop and it will completely reverse all effects of the potion if it is administered in time."

Arthur gave him a strange look, as he glanced down at the potion. "What if it is not administered in time, what happens then to me?"

"You'll be dead." Arabella chirped.

Arthur nodded a little, every little detail he was given about this plan was seeming worse by the minute, but he knew he had to go through with this or else Camelot was doomed. He gave a strong nod and glared at Merlin a little, who jumped in defense. "Just make sure that you are not late with that antidote or I'll have you killed."

"No worries, I won't be late." Merlin said, as he ran off while Arthur drank the potion.

Not even a minute later, Gaius and Arabella had laid him on the ground as he slowly started to succumb to the potion, which gave them a sign that it worked. Gaius and Arabella gave one another a nod in agreement, as they stood up. "You stay here with Arthur, I'll go and tell Uther the news that his son is dead." Gaius explained to her.

* * *

Merlin was running down the hallway, just far enough to not be seen by Uther or the guards, but close enough he can swiftly run in and give Arthur the antidote. He was near the stairs, with the antidote in hand, when he heard a small sound from above him.

"Your plan won't work here wizard." Jonas hissed, as he dropped a vase from top of the stairs, but before Merlin could react, it struck him over the head, knocking him out and sending the antidote down the stairs, shattering on impact once it had hit the bottom floor.

Once that had happened, Uther was already in the room with Catrina following behind him, hoping the news was not true. Uther came in the room, to see the sight of his only son, lying on the floor dead. King Uther might have been a mean ruler and cold hearted, but he loved his son more than anything and would die for him.

He lowered himself on the ground, as Arabella stood by Gaius who felt his pulse and nodded to the king, signaling that he was dead for sure. "My lord, the prince is dead. I'm sorry." Gaius said quietly, as he backed away a little.

Uther fell to his knees next to his son, not wanting to believe what was in front of him. He picked his son up in his arms, as tears started to build in his eyes. "I'm so sorry my son…"Was all that he could mutter out to him, tears falling onto his son's body.

Gaius and Arabella both looked at one another, wondering where in the world Merlin was with the antidote. He gave her a slight nudge, motioning her to go find him before it was too late. She was running out the door, as Catrina was running in the room. Tension filled the room, as one another glared at each other. She ran out into the hallway to find Merlin passed out on the floor and the antidote was shattered on the ground.

"Merlin! Are you alright?" She asked, as she gently tried to wake him up, who just groaned as he held his head, looking up at his beloved.

"Oh…Jonas had smashed a vase on my head…wait…where is the antidote?" Merlin asked, as he jumped on his feet and looked around. His face slightly paled as he noticed it was on the ground, shattered. He ran down the stairs, ripping his neckerchief off, trying to soak it with the antidote. "If I can get at least a single drop from this we will be in time to save him."

All she could do was look on helplessly, watching him trying to soak it up. All she could do was pray that he was going to get in time. Once he had soaked it up, they had run back to his chambers, praying to the all mighty gods that they would make it time to save their friend.

Slipping into the room, they noticed Catrina was trying to pull Uther away from him, but all he could do was just hug his son and cry.

"This was my entire fault…If I hadn't pushed you away and denounces you like I did…this would have never happened." He cried, as the pendent around his neck glowed for a split second than faded away in the brightness it once was. If you could have seen a troll any lighter, then that's what Catrina would have looked like at that second.

"Come on darling…there is nothing you can do."

"I killed…I killed my son."

Once Uther said this, he completely almost dropped his son and jumped away from the troll, his face was in complete disgust and he looked like he just saw the ugliest thing on earth, which was true, he had.

"Catrina?!" Uther said, as he backed away even more, he looked like he was about to just lose his stomach completely. "What sort of magic is this?!"

"You think this is horrible? No, I had to suffer by having you touch me and share a bed with me. I'm the one who had to deal with all this…cleanness and fresh food." She yelled, as she crept closer to him.

"I know the feeling all too well now." Uther said, but once he saw her creeping closer, he pulled out his sword and yelled, "Guards…seize…whatever this creature maybe!"

Merlin had bent over Arthur, twisting his neckerchief over his lips, praying that a drop would fall out. Slowly, but surely a single drop had dropped on his lips and he started to wake up. Jumping to his feet, he glanced around and noticed that the troll was closing in on his dad, with a rush of adrenaline he ran over and basically just pushed her completely over, which really did nothing but had her lift him up and threw him into the wall.

"Now now, that's not how you treat a stepmother and the queen of Camelot." Catrina said, as she ran toward him. Arabella had run over to him, as she started to punch him, but as she tried to pull her off of him, she got knocked in the stomach and thrown into the pillar. Jonas ran into the room, as Gaius had attended to the knocked out witch, and saw he was creeping on towards them. As soon as he was about to attack the two with the dagger, Uther had plunged a sword into his stomach, killing him.

Merlin had noticed Catrina was walking toward Uther, and looked down at the carpet and made it go out from underneath her, sending her backwards into the floor, in return Arthur plunged the sword into her stomach. The group watched her as she started to die, but right before she had died, she had let out a huge amount of gas, which smelt like rotten animals.

Merlin ran over to Arabella, who was slowly pulling herself off the ground with the help of Gaius. All he did was hugging her; just glad she was alright and not injured. Uther had silently left the room, as he was in need of a long hot bad and a lot of drinking. Nothing could erase the fact that he had slept with a troll and wondered how many people knew about this.

"Gaius will you take Arabella back to chambers to rest for a while…we'll clean up from here." Merlin said, as he gently laid a kiss to the top of her head and sent her off with him.

Arthur looked down at the troll, curling his lip in disgust. He had hopped this truly would never happen again. He looked up Merlin, sighing a little, as they walked out into the hallway as the guards dealt with the mess in his room.

"Merlin…I just want you to know that I never doubted you for a second…well alright, I did, but it was your fault."

Merlin looked at him and turned his head to side in question, "How was this my fault?"

"You've got this suspicious look about you. It's like you are hiding something from me."

"Me? Hide something from you? Never, I'm an open book."

"That's a lie right there, but without your help today I would've had a troll for a stepmother." Arthur stated, as he looked around for a second, laying his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "So…good job today."

They both nodded and went in separate directions, both of them just happy to end the day with Camelot in peace, but they both knew that it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Two months had gone by without any incident going on, which was a surprise to everyone in Camelot, but great relief to both Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was still trying to figure out his feelings for Gwen, as Merlin's love for Arabella blossomed into a romance that no one could deny that was happening. Winter had already came, snow laid on the ground as a huge snow storm had come through, which caused some problems down in the lower part of the city, causing issues with the poor not having food and freezing to death.

The two young love birds were running through the woods, laughing as they collected wood. They loved being with one another and were glad they got to spend days together when Arthur didn't need him and when Arabella wasn't helping Gaius with potions and caring for the ill. Arabella started to run up the hill, laughing at him as he had fallen behind. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned as she spoke, "You are truly slow my love, you need to be a bit faster."

Merlin chuckled at her, as he finally reached the top to join her. It was true; she was faster than him, but only because he had a huge amount of firewood in his arms. He planted a kiss on top of her head, as he looked over toward Camelot, with a small smile. He noticed something not too far from the two, and he quietly whispered in her ear, with a slight grin, "Would you like to see something that is different?"

Arabella nodded with a smile, as she watched him look toward the smoke and made a beautiful horse appear out of it. Her smile widen, as she looked up at him in amazement. She loved the fact that he was just like her, and the fact they could use their magic when no one was around. "That was truly a beautiful horse."

"A beautiful horse for a beautiful lady." He whispered, his breath on her ear made her giggle as it ticked a little. Sadly, the nice time together was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and twigs breaking under pressure.

A lady, who apparently was nearby had seen something that had truly spooked her, as she was as pale as a ghost. "Please tell me you two saw that as well as I did?" She asked.

"What's the matter? What did you see?" She asked, not even realizing that she saw what Merlin had done just moments ago.

"The horse that was in the smoke! Tell me that you two did not just see that? It was right in front of you." She said her voice quivered in fear at the sight of what she had seen.

"Surely you must have been mistaken; we did not see a horse. Are you sure what you seen was true?" She asked, now she was worried.

"No, I saw a horse come out of the smoke. We must tell the king that it was sorcery!" She said, as she ran off toward the castle, leaving the two in fear of what could happen. Merlin paled terribly badly, as he dropped all the firewood in his arms. He was scared more than anything in this world; Arabella gently laid her hand on his arms, trying to comfort the terrified wizard. "Don't worry, she didn't see that it was you and I'll be there to defend you my love." She said quietly, as she tried to pull him back to the castle. They both were afraid of what was to come in the next coming days.

Once back at the castle, everyone was ushered into the council chambers, where the woman who was out in the woods who had saw the horse form out the smoke, kneel before the king. Arabella and Merlin quietly slipped in and stood next to Gaius, who eyed them with a slight suspicion that they were the cause of something that had happen.

"My King…oh my king, I saw it my lord. There it was in front of me. "She cried, as she kneeled in front of the king. She had a terrified look on her face and was scared for her life.

"Are you sure that you didn't see something else? Maybe it was a trick of light or maybe someone had a horse escaped was out in the open." Arthur asked, rolling his eyes a tad bit. He thought that this was just another peasant looking for gold to get by in life.

"No my sire, the smoke, it was truly alive I tell you. I fear for my life, more and more every day because I fear that the sorcerer will come after me and my children."

"Your loyalty shall not go unrewarded; we will make sure that you are taken care of." Uther said, as she had the guards escort her out and he signaled for the knights to gather around, and he looked over at his son. "Arthur, you do know that is can't go on any longer."

"My lord, I will hunt down the responsible, and they will be punished to the extreme."

Uther slammed his fist down on his throne and stood up, looking down at his son. "No my son, stronger actions are to be called for in this case." Uther said.

"Well, my lord what would you like me to do?"

"Send for the witch finder. " Uther said, which shocked Gaius more than anyone, only sending Merlin, Arabella, and Morgana chills down their spine. Just them two words sent them into shock, which Merlin grabbed her hand and held it tight, as Gaius stepped up to the king, coughing a tad bit.

"My lord, are you sure that is this really necessary? I mean, I'm sure Arthur can track down the cause of this smoke." Gaius said, hoping to change his mind about the fact of the witch finder coming.

"No Gaius, you must send for the witch finder. He is a trusted ally and he will be able to get rid of our problem." Uther said, as he sent everyone out of the council chambers, in which Merlin and Arabella went back to their chambers with Gaius behind them. They knew that they were in trouble, and had hoped that maybe they won't be found. Once they were back, they sulked over to the table, as Gaius stared them down.

"What did you two do? "Gaius demanded, as he slammed his hand down in front of them, as they bowed their heads in sorrow. They both felt terrible for what happened, which Merlin sighed a little.

"I wanted to show Arabella something and she must have seen it after I had conjured it. I'm sorry; I mean he couldn't be that good at finding us…can he?" Merlin asked, as he lowered himself to the table. He truly felt terrible, especially if they found out about Arabella or even Morgana.

"Who is this so call "witch finder" anyway Gaius?" Arabella quietly.

Gaius sighed a little bit, as he lit some of the candles, since it was soon to get dark. He looked over at the young couple, nodding a tad bit. "His real name is Aredian, but he's earned the tittle witch finder for all of the witches he has found for Uther and others who've paid him to seek out witches and wizards."

Arabella face went very pale once she heard that, she was scared to death of herself, Merlin and even Morgana being figured out. She felt a gentle hand on top of hers, and saw Merlin give her a reassuring look, as he squeezed her hand tightly. "Arabella, I don't want you to worry, I'll protect you no matter what my dear. "He said, as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Gaius coughed a little to get their attention, he greatly feared for the two of them and Morgana. "Well, I'll do my best to keep y'all from getting found out, but he will be here late tonight, he wasn't far out when he got word that Uther needed him here. In the meantime, I need you two to hide anything that could tie you both to magic."

Merlin gave him an understanding nod, as he escorted his love up to the room that they began to share. She had sat down on the bed, she was surely afraid of being found out and sighed a little, and her body was trembling with fear. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed, wanting to hold her as tight as he could and protect her. He laid his chin on top of her head, as he rubbed her back. "Arabella, I will never let him find you, even if it cost my life. I will protect you; I will not let him get close to you what's so ever."

Arabella slightly nodded, as she looked up into his eyes. "Merlin, I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you as well, I can't let him take you away from me. With you, I can just be who I am." She said quietly, as she laid her hands on his chest, and gently lay her head on his shoulder. All she wanted was for the two of them to vanish; just until he was gone, but she knew that neither of them could do that and that would just raise suspicions if they just up and left Camelot without saying a single word.

It wasn't before long that the two had heard a carriage with a cage had rode up, with a long side him was another carriage with a cage, yet this one had someone inside of it. They tried to get a better look at who was in the cage, but Aridian looked up in their general direction, which caused the two to back away from the window and look at one another.

"I wonder who is in that cage…"Arabella said slowly, as she peeked back through the window. She noticed that the two men were entering the castle, leaving the cage unattended. "Merlin…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of going out there, then yes, but you are staying here, I'll go. " Merlin said as he went to leave the room, but the witch just followed him out the door. He knew she was not going to take no for an answer, but he wasn't going to say anything because he knew she was going to be alright. After getting through a sleeping Gaius, they snuck outside and pass the guards, hiding behind some barrels, as they saw Aredian and another man, who was short and heavy, go in to talk to Uther.

"I wonder who is in that cage…"Merlin said slowly, as the two got closer for another look, they slowly crept up to the cage, as he coughed a little to get the attention to whoever was in the cage.

The person in the cage curled up into a ball as best as they could, since their hands and feet were shackled, in a small, yet very feminine voice, she called out to them. "Please…leave me alone."

"Don't worry; we are not here to hurt you. We just want to help you get out of this cage." Merlin said quietly.

She slowly looked up at the two, coming out from beneath her cloak, but what she saw next would send everything in chaos, not just for her, but for the witch that was right in front of her.

"…Arabella…?"

Arabella eyes widen when she heard her name, her body froze in complete shock…it's been months since she's heard that voice say her name, and at that second in time, she didn't know if she should cry tears of joy or be truly afraid of the fact what was going to happen to her.

"Mother…is that you?"

Godiva slowly nodded her head, she had a smile of relief when she saw her daughter, she was well and alive, but she knew if she was caught out here with her then she would be in just as amount as Merlin would be. "It's been a while my child…you should not be here."

"No mother, I'm going to get you out and taken care of!" Arabella nearly shouted, as she began to use magic on the lock, but before she could, Merlin had stopped her and pulled her on the ground, as guards started to walk by the carriage. After a few minutes on the ground, they slowly stood back up to face the older lady in the cage.

"No Arabella, you shouldn't be here. If you are caught, then you'll be burn to the steak just as well." 'Godiva said, all she wanted at that second was just to hug and hold her daughter one last time, yet she feared that she was never going to be able to do that again.

The young witch shakes her head no, as she tried to figure out how to get her mom out of that cage. She was very hard headed and she knew at the second that Merlin was looking out for them, but she knew that she didn't have long.

"Please Arabella…you need to get out of here, this is a trap." Godiva said very weakly, she knew that either Aredian was listening to them or Halig was, either way both of them needed to go as fast as they can. "Please my child, go and run as fast as you can." She pleaded.

"We have to go now then." Merlin said, as he pulled her hand away from the cage. Arabella didn't get the chance to even tell her mother that she loved her or she was prepare to fight for her, but she knew she heard footsteps coming and staying out there any longer, had placed Merlin even in more danger. What they didn't realize was that someone was right there listening to everything.

* * *

The rain was pouring down that night, as Halig entered back into Aredian chambers, noticing that he was writing something down. He slowly walked up to him, with a slight smirk on his face.

"What is it now Halig, can't you see that I'm busy?"

The fat man that was named Halig sat down across from him and placed his drink down, grinning a little. "That witch I had brought along for Uther…just became even more help to us."

"I don't work as a team, you just happened to show up with that witch in the cage to bring to Uther so you can get your reward." He said in a very annoyance tone, as he worked alone, with no help at all from anyone. He felt like others just get in the way of his work.

"Well…the witch that I had brought is the mother of Prince Arthur's servant's lover. Who also lives with Gaius, the court physician.

"I've known Gaius since before Uther was even King…this could prove to be worth more than any sorcerer that I have captured before."

Halig grinned a little as he finished his drink, nodding a tad bit at what he was saying. He leaned over the table, eyeing the witch hunter in the eye. "So, what would you like me to do?"

"Apprehend the girl, but makes sure no one sees you do this. Make sure you torture her into a confession, if she doesn't break…then I'll make sure to break her." He said, as he stood up from the table and went over to the window looking out, as the rain started to fall. It doesn't matter to him if they are guilty or not, as the handsome reward for bringing someone with magic to Uther is what drives him to find people that are accused of magic, even if they don't know it.

"She'll be in the dungeon tomorrow; I'll take care of that for sure myself."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! ^-^ I do apologize for my delay in writing.

In the next chapter, Arabella gets called on a potion run while Merlin is questioned by Aredian. While she is out, she is abducted by Halig, who tortures her until the point of breaking, but then Aredian takes over and finally breaks her by threatening Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, and even her own mother. Can Merlin save her before it is too late or will Aredian point him out as a wizard and have him burnt at the steak as well?


End file.
